


Crossing the Line

by LadyRa



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel's still got Ancient mojo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of threatening Anubis up on his ship, Anubis comes down to Abydos and forces Daniel's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> A nod to Robert C. Cooper who wrote Full Circle as I'm snitching some of his lines. I go back and forth between his script and my own stuff over the first few pages, so don't let that throw you. You're a pretty hardy group, I'm sure you'll do just fine. And there's a surprise guest character and a cameo by another, but this is not a crossover.
> 
> THANKS: Thanks to my vunderbar betas. My stories are always so much better for their hard work. For this story that includes a cast of thousands: Jenn, Morr the extraordinaire, Joolz, Andrea, Katya, Dawn, and Medieval Babe. Betas rock.

Jonas looked worried. "I don't know what to tell you. I mean if Dr. Jackson was here--"

Jack cast an annoyed but thorough look around the room. "Oh, he's here. He's definitely here. Trust me, he's here." Jack could hear the sounds of battle above him, knew it was only a matter of time until it made its way down to them. "Son of a bitch. Hey! Where are you? We're only doing this because of you."

"Jack. It's here. I know it is."

Jack spun around to find Daniel standing behind him.

Sam's eyes opened wide. "Daniel!"

Daniel acknowledged her with a nod. "Sam." He glanced at Jonas. "Jonas."

Jonas gave him an amazed look, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Dr. Jackson."

Jack felt the usual sort of overwhelming emotions that ambushed him whenever Daniel appeared before him these days. Grief, anger, confusion, loneliness, hope; it was all too much to cope with even at the best of times. Now, with a battle only yards away, Jack pushed it all aside and pointed up. "You hear that?"

"I can't do anything about that, you know."

The anger surged to the forefront. He'd listened to all of Daniel's excuses as to why he could do squat to protect them and it pissed the shit out of him. "I don't care. Do something or we walk. Right now." Assuming they still could. Based on what he was hearing on the surface, Jack was pretty sure they were out of time.

A look of frustration quickly passed over Daniel's face. "Remember that fine line we were talking about?"

Jack glared at him. "Cross it." His voice made it very clear that this wasn't negotiable.

Daniel turned away for a brief moment, then nodded with a sigh, an ineffable sadness in his eyes. "Okay." He walked over to another part of the pyramid and held out his hands, gesturing at the wall. "I always thought there might be a secret chamber here." He walked closer to the wall. "This section talks about how Ra draws his power from the sun."

A burst of static filled the room and Teal'c's voice came through the radio. "O'Neill, we cannot hold our position."

"Fall back to the pyramid," Jack ordered. Glancing back at Daniel and Carter, he said, "You guys do your stuff, I'm gonna go help Teal'c." Jack hated to leave Daniel, afraid that each time Daniel appeared it would be his last, but he couldn't let harm come to Teal'c.

Skarra moved to Jack's side. "I will come with you."

Jack nodded, and they both headed upstairs. There was no time for thinking after that. There were too many Jaffa and there was no way the good guys were gonna hold their position. He kept ordering them to fall back, until he, Teal'c, and a few Abydonians were within the pyramid. Jack sincerely hoped that the rest of the Abydonians had fled across the desert and weren't bleeding red into the hot sand. 

Carter's voice came over the radio, "Sir, we got it."

Jack looked around at the dead bodies, the sounds of Jaffa marching. "Too late." Too late for anything unless Daniel could pull off a miracle. He got to the chamber, only to see that Daniel was once again among the missing. He bit back a curse, fighting against the duet of anger and grief within him.

Teal'c joined him. "We cannot hold the Gate room. Anubis dialed the Stargate preventing our escape."

O'Neill glanced at his team. "We got Jaffa on our ass. Where's that Eye?"

Jonas handed it over. "Right here." Jack pulled some C4 out of his vest pocket.

"What are you doing with that?" Jonas asked.

"I’m gonna see how much Anubis wants this thing in one piece." The Jaffa were marching down the stairs assuming their guard positions, and Jack went to meet them, the Eye pressed firmly into a square of C4.

* * *

A few very long and intense minutes later, as the Jaffa left the pyramid on their way to see Anubis to deliver Jack's message, he sincerely hoped his bluff would work. He muttered Daniel's name under his breath, wishing he'd appear again. Even if it seemed as if Daniel was essentially powerless, he still could put his brain power to work. And there was no doubt he'd know better than anyone whether there were other weapons hidden in this chamber they could possibly use. 

Jonas had the book learning, but not the practical experience, and despite the fact that Jonas had done an adequate job, he didn't have the sheer genius that Daniel did. And Jonas could never even begin to fill the hole in Jack's life that was created when Daniel had died. Ascended. Whatever. 

That last year before Daniel had died had been hard on everyone. It was like the seven-year-itch, except for them it had been the five-year-poison ivy. All of them had gone through their own versions of crises of faith and taken it out on the rest of the team. There'd been secrets and bad luck, weird infatuations, and cross-purposes in their teamwork that resulted in the cohesiveness they'd always enjoyed as a team slowly leeching away.

Jack believed they would have gotten it back. Every team had bad years. Marriages have bad years; friendships have bad years. You got past it, and moved on. But then Daniel had died. Ascended. Essentially died. Would have died if not for Oma Desala. Jack still wasn't sure it wouldn't have been better if Daniel had just gone ahead and died. At least that way he could have grieved and gotten on with his life.

This way, the wound never healed. Daniel showed up, pissed him off, made him remember why he loved the guy so much, and then vanished. Each time, it was like a knife to the gut. Each time Jack had to start over trying to get used to not having Daniel around.

And that brought him back to the present moment. Skarra was dying from a staff blast, Daniel was who-the-hell-knows-where, Jack was bluffing Anubis with nothing but a pair of deuces, and things just basically sucked. Big time. 

Suddenly there was a big glowy light which forced Jack to shield his eyes. When he looked again, Daniel and Anubis stood there before him. All the Jaffa fell to their knees, fists placed over their hearts with a clacking of metal, bowing low.

Jack's own heart started to beat a little faster. A lot faster, actually. He trusted Daniel, but he hated not knowing what was going on or what to expect.

Which for sure wasn't for Daniel to yell out: "Oma. Show yourself." He looked very aggravated.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Jack hissed as politely as he could, never taking his eyes off of Anubis. He was proud of himself for not smacking Daniel upside the head. "What'd you bring him here for? My plan was working." That was a complete lie, but he wasn't about to let Anubis know how empty his threat was.

Daniel shot him a look. "Anubis is one of us."

Jack's eyes opened wide. "What? Who exactly is that 'us' you're talking about?"

Daniel kept looking around, speaking distractedly. "The Ancients, Jack. The Goa'uld Anubis used to be figured out how to ascend."

Anubis, somehow, even without a face, managed to look condescendingly superior. "With a wave of my hand, I can destroy the surface of Abydos. You can try to stop me if you choose."

Daniel glared at him. "What makes you think I won't?"

"Your words mean nothing. Take action if you dare." As if holding all the power, which Jack supposed he did, Anubis seemed to be laughing at Daniel. "I have destroyed Yu's ship. Your plans have come to naught. Now, turn over the Eye of Ra, and your deaths will be merciful."

Jack sidestepped over to Daniel's side. "You are going to stop him, right?"

"Jack." Daniel sounded annoyed that Jack was bothering him.

"Daniel." Jack was annoyed that Daniel sounded annoyed.

Carter interrupted. "What did you mean when you said Anubis was ascended?"

"He was believed to have been dead for quite some time," Teal'c interjected.

"The other Ancients didn't want him." Daniel said.

"That's understandable," Jonas quipped.

Daniel walked toward Anubis. "He's still some form of energy, that black mask he wears is a shield; it's keeping his form intact. He's stuck somewhere between human existence and ascension."

"Why have the Ancients allowed him to remain that way?" Teal'c asked.

Despite an actual interest in the conversation, Jack wondered why Anubis wasn't just killing them. Even as he thought that, Anubis took a step toward Daniel. "Because they are powerless against me, just as you are. By trying to force me out of their plane of existence they have only made me stronger."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't buy that." He yelled again, "Oma!"

Anubis held up his gloved hand in warning. "I grow weary of your meaningless chatter. Give me the Eye of Ra or you and this planet will be destroyed."

"I can't allow you to do that," Daniel warned. "The people of Abydos are under my protection, as are my friends."

"Your protection means nothing," Anubis spat back at him. 

Jack sidled up next to Daniel again. "You gonna kick his ass?" Jack sincerely hoped the answer was yes. He had a very clear memory of Oma's destructive power, and how she'd killed every Jaffa on Kheb, along with their ships.

"If I have to."

Jack winced a little. Not really the hearty affirmation he was hoping to hear. Maybe Daniel didn't have any power. Maybe he hadn't helped before because he really couldn't. Maybe he was doing the ultimate bluff on Anubis with nothing but non-sequential numbered cards of differing suits in his hand.

"Can you?" Jack needed to know, just on the off chance he should be coming up with a plan--really, really fast.

Before Daniel could answer, a glowing light appeared in front of Daniel. He smiled tightly at the light. "Oma?"

A glowy tentacle reached out to touch Daniel's face.

Daniel answered as if she'd spoken. "That's not enough. You see what's going on here. You know what's at stake. Your people are responsible for his existence. Surely you can see that you also have the responsibility to stop him from harming anyone else."

Jack couldn't help but notice that Anubis had his hand up and the palm of his hand was glowing.

"Ah, Daniel?"

Daniel was still arguing with Oma, his voice getting louder, his gestures wilder. "I can't just leave them here. He'll take the Eye of Ra, wipe out my friends, destroy Abydos and then take over the universe."

Jack kept a nervous eye on Anubis. "And all before lunch." He tried again. "Daniel? You wanna, you know, maybe look this way?" Jack gestured the rest of his team back with a wave of his hand, and he moved to stand a little behind Daniel. He had no idea what Daniel was capable of, but he didn't believe that Daniel would just let Anubis glow him to death. 

Granted, he'd let Ba'al kill him a few times. But that was different because Daniel knew Ba'al would keep bringing him back to life. With Anubis here, the death thing was going to be a lot more permanent.

"Then it's a stupid rule," Daniel continued his one-sided conversation. "What's the point of having all this power if you never use it? What's the point of becoming enlightened if you never use that knowledge to fight against evil?" Daniel was spitting his words out now and his gestures would have taken out several waiters with trays full of drinks.

Jack had to admire Daniel's righteous stance. Even if it had been a major pain in Jack's butt on more than one occasion, it was still awesome to watch. The admiration passed quickly as Jack's death grew more imminent, and he tried one more time to get his friend's attention, speaking sharply. "Daniel!" He prodded Daniel's thigh with his machine gun. "Clock's ticking."

Daniel looked up, saw Anubis' hand, saw the energy he was generating and the direction in which it would soon be heading. He held up his own hand. "Stop."

Jack was amazed that Anubis actually did stop. Maybe Anubis knew something about Daniel he didn't. Jack could only hope.

Oma moved to stand between Daniel and Anubis and for the first time, Jack could see her face. "Daniel, you must not do this."

"Tell me why. Tell me why I should stand back and let this happen?"

"It is not for us to judge."

"Why not? All that means is that the strongest will always win. And if that's the case, what's the point? What is your point? Any of you. What is the point of our existence if we do nothing?"

She tried to move closer to Daniel, her glowing tentacles touching his face, his sides, his legs.

Daniel backed up until he hit Jack. Jack didn't move, in fact, without conscious thought, one of his arms went around Daniel, crossing over his stomach. Once he had Daniel, holding him tight against his chest, it felt absolutely right and he wasn't budging. He wanted Daniel to know that he was there and on his side and agreed with him one hundred per cent. 

Anubis started to shift position, as if he knew that while his energy might not work on Oma, he hadn't lost sight of the fact that there were others he could kill, not to mention an Eye to collect.

A cry of pain came from behind some statuary and Daniel frowned. "Skarra?"

"He is dying, DanielJackson," Teal'c intoned sadly.

A look of sheer determination crossed Daniel's face. He moved away from Jack until he got Skarra in his sight. Raising a hand he sent a blast of glowing energy toward Skarra, bathing him in it.

"Daniel, you must not interfere," Oma cautioned again urgently.

The light stopped and Jack could see Skarra sitting up, staring down at his now healed torso, a dazed look on his face. Daniel spun back to Oma. "Then you'll have to stop me, because I have no choice." With that, Daniel began to glow until he was surrounded by a nimbus of energy.

Jack shielded his eyes at the brightness, but he still saw Anubis take a step backward and then turn as if to flee. Grappling with velcro, Jack yanked out his sunglasses and put them on, not wanting to miss a second of the show. He did take a few cautious steps to the side so as to not get caught in any crossfire. Crossglow. Whatever.

Beams of light burst out of Daniel shooting through Anubis and all the Jaffa, then careening up the stairs like streaming jets of water. Jack could hear the death cries of the Jaffa on the surface and the sound of death gliders exploding. 

It was too soon to celebrate, though. Even with Daniel's light bursting through him, Anubis stood firm and put his own hands up, shooting energy right back at Daniel.

Jack saw Daniel's light dim but then grow even stronger. Jack could imagine the worry creases on his friend's forehead, the tight lips, the intense focus on the task at hand. He wished he could do something to help but was afraid he'd only distract him.

Then, Jack heard the explosion of a dozen mother ships, one after another, like a beautiful accompaniment to the 1812 overture. 

Anubis was still fighting back. Jack pulled his attention away to see what Oma was doing. It made him mad enough to spit nails that she was just hanging there, doing nothing except looking at Daniel with this sad expression on her face. Jack fought the urge to throw something at her. The only thing that was stopping him was the memory of his boot sailing right through Daniel. 

Suddenly other glowing lights began to appear, filling the chamber. For a hopeful moment, Jack thought the rest of Daniel's glowy friends had come to help, but when they did nothing but hang there just like Oma, he started to get a really bad feeling. He exchanged a look with Carter, one of those looks that said: 'we are so fucked'.

As if he knew he were running out of time, a brilliant burst exploded out of Daniel and the next thing Jack knew, Anubis splintered into a light show that blinded Jack even through his sunglasses.

And just that fast, it was over. Anubis was gone, all the Jaffa were dead, and Daniel was Daniel again, although a completely exhausted version. He sagged a little, and Jack was right there to hold him up. "You all right?"

Daniel nodded wearily.

Jack hugged him, never wanting to let him go. As far as he was concerned there had never been, and never would be, a man like Daniel Jackson.

Skarra came over to Daniel and with a huge smile, grabbed Daniel tightly, hugging him. Daniel returned the smile, giving a very alive and healthy Skarra a loving look.

"Daniel." Oma's voice interrupted Jack's thoughts and Daniel and Skarra's happy reunion.

Daniel gazed up at her, and then, for the first time, realized they weren't alone. The chamber was filled with glowing beings.

Oma looked sadly at him. "I tried to keep them away, but your power drew them."

Daniel tried to stand up straight, but his fatigue still had the best of him. Jack felt a surge of anger on his friend's behalf and, speaking to Oma, demanded, "Why are they here?" Jack held Daniel even tighter. "He had to do it, you know that."

Oma smiled sadly. "What is, is. Our way is acceptance. Anger only increases suffering."

"Or gets the job done," Jack snapped. 

"Come, Daniel," she commanded, a glowy hand extended.

Jack held him even closer. "What are you going to do to him?"

One of the closer glowing beings suddenly had a face, an old man. "He must be punished."

Jack had never heard anything as crazy in his life. "Over my dead body. Why should he be punished? Why would you let Anubis do whatever the fuck he wanted, and then punish Daniel? I thought acceptance was your way. It's done. Anubis is dead. Get over it." He speared Oma with a look. "You did this and more to protect the child. What's the difference?"

"The child was innocent."

"What? So you're saying that me and everyone else on this planet, and in the whole friggin' universe are sinners, so we all get to die? We don't deserve your protection? That's fucked and you know it."

Teal'c came to stand next to him. "You claim that it is not your place to judge, and yet you are judging DanielJackson. How can you justify this?"

"Yeah, what he said," Jack added helpfully.

Oma shook her head sadly. "I told him many times not to interfere. With these actions, he has chosen a different path."

Jack took a step back, taking Daniel with him, who was practically dead weight in his arms. "Then leave him with us. We'll be glad to take him back." Jack didn't dare hope it would be this easy. That the Ancients would leave and, in their place, he'd have Daniel back. For real. For good.

Instead, Daniel let out a cry of pain and Jack could feel the tremors in his body.

"What are you doing to him?" Jack yelled out. He could feel himself losing his grip on his friend, and he held on for all he was worth. Skarra joined him and grabbed one of Daniel's arms, adding his strength to the battle.

The older man intoned, "He will be cast out."

Jack wanted to kill something. "So cast him out here, you fucking assholes," he yelled.

All of a sudden, the glowy beings started blinking out until all that was left was Oma and the old man. The man closed his eyes and, somehow, he jerked Daniel right out of Jack's arms and Skarra's hold. Daniel staggered and fell to the ground onto his knees.

Jack tried to get to him, but some force kept him back; he couldn't even move his arms. He yelled, "Carter!"

She lifted her weapon and readied it. "They're Ancients, Sir."

"I don't give a fuck. Shoot them." He was damned if he was going to let Daniel go without a fight.

He heard the sound of a staff weapon charging and a blast whizzed by Jack, heading straight for the old man. The blast went right through him, as did the bullets Carter fired.

Daniel curled up in a ball, letting out another cry and then, in a matter of seconds, something sucked him away. Only Daniel's pained cry was left behind, ricocheting around the chamber. The old man blinked out, leaving only Oma.

Jack found he could move again, but there was no place to go now. So he just stood there, feeling as if his heart had been yanked out of his chest and taken along with his friend. "What did you do to him?" he demanded of Oma.

"I warned him there would be consequences to his actions."

Jack knew that; Daniel had told him he'd be in trouble, but Jack had insisted he help anyway. "If anyone here deserves to be punished, it's me. He was helping me. You know Daniel doesn't deserve it. He's the best man I know." Jack heard his voice crack and he cleared his throat.

Oma just stared at them all sadly, and then slowly drifted up until she was past the barrier of stone and could no longer be seen.

* * *

The atmosphere in the conference room was bleak. Carter's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying, Teal'c was looking as stoic as Jack had ever seen him, even Jonas looked unhappy, and Jack felt like putting his fist through a wall.

He couldn't get past the sensation of Daniel being ripped out of his arms and sucked away to whatever punishment the Ancients thought he deserved.

"It was my fault, Sir," Jack confessed, sick at heart.

"I don't think it's anybody's fault, Jack," the General contradicted.

"I told him to do it. I told him to cross the line. I knew it wasn't allowed and I told him to do it anyway." Jack knew he'd be paying for that for the rest of his life.

The General frowned at Jack in a kindly way that Jack didn't think he deserved. "We don't have any idea what they plan to do with him?"

In a shaky voice, Sam said, "They just said they were going to cast him out."

"Dr. Jackson said that Anubis had been cast out as well," Jonas added.

Jack glared at him. "You think Daniel is in the same class as Anubis?"

Jonas shook his head in an emphatic no. "Absolutely not. I just thought I'd mention that they've done it before."

The General gave the group a concerned look. "Is it possible that Dr. Jackson could end up--"

"No," Jack interrupted his boss. "Sorry, Sir, but no."

"I agree with ColonelO'Neill. Anubis was a Goa'uld before he ascended. He was a being of great evil. DanielJackson is not." Teal'c's voice was very definite. Daring, almost.

Hammond put a hand up to calm everyone down. "All right, people. I agree with you, but it needed to be asked." He sat back in his chair, lips tight with concern. "Oma Desala didn't say anything?"

Again Sam answered. "She said that his actions put him on a different path, that she had warned him there would be consequences." Sam rubbed at her eyes and cleared her throat before adding, "She cares about him. I think she would have let him get away with it if the others hadn't shown up."

The urge to punch something grew stronger. "Fat lot of good her caring is gonna do Daniel. He saves the fucking universe and--" Jack shot an apologetic look toward Hammond. "Sorry, Sir."

Hammond waved off his concern. 

Jonas cleared his throat as well, leaned forward, and with a brief, worried look at Jack, smiled a little. "Not to make light of the difficult circumstances but, on a brighter note, Anubis is dead, along with all the Jaffa he brought with him. All the mother ships around the planet were destroyed, which eliminated several system lords. The Eye of Ra is safe, as are the people of Abydos."

Hammond sighed. "It came at a high price, but the world is much safer now, thanks to Dr. Jackson."

Jack didn't give a flying fuck about any of that. Maybe he would in a while, but right now he'd rather have Daniel back and fighting Anubis with him as part of the team than have Anubis' death be Daniel's epitaph. 

That's assuming he was dead. Or beyond their help. This was even worse than when he'd ascended, which was, in its own way, worse than Daniel dying. Jack slapped his hand on the table. "We need to find him."

Hammond's eyebrows rose. "How? Do we have any idea where they sent him, what they were going to do with him, if he's even someplace we can get to? I want Dr. Jackson back as much as anyone, but we have nowhere to start." 

"Perhaps we could return to Kheb to see if any of the Ancients remain," Teal'c suggested solemnly.

The General clasped his hands in front of him, resting them on the table. "I'll approve this one trip. But understand, people, that unless you find some clue as to where Dr. Jackson might be, I cannot authorize unlimited resources trying to find him, despite his worth to Stargate Command and to us personally."

Jack nodded glumly. He hated it, but right now they had better odds of finding a needle in a field of haystacks than they did of finding Daniel.

"However, I'm also not ready to just give up on him. So what you people do on your downtime is your own business and if someone can bring me some evidence, even a worthwhile direction, I'll support you the best I can." With a nod, he added, "Dismissed."

Everyone stood as he left the room and then fell back disconsolately into the chairs. "Fuck," Jack commented succinctly.

"I could not have said it better myself, ColonelO'Neill."

Sam rubbed her eyes again and then ran her fingers through her hair. "Where do we start?"

Jack closed his eyes, wondering where Daniel was, if he was in trouble, if he was calling out for help. Pulling himself together, he asked, "Where would they cast him out to? To hell? To a place that's like hell to Daniel?"

"Is there someplace that you know of that's considered hell?" Sam asked Teal'c.

"Besides high school?" Jack volunteered.

Sam gave him a look.

Jack couldn't help it. If things didn't lighten up at least a little, he was gonna implode.

"I know of no such place."

"Jonas, how about you?"

Jonas shrugged. "No. Only from a religious perspective."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "This is true. Your bible uses the phrase 'cast out' multiple times."

Jack scowled. "And I'll bet nothing good happened to any of them."

"That is also true."

"So, not really helping."

"Sir, what about what else you said, maybe they've chosen a hell that suits Daniel. What would be hell to him?"

That was easy. "No books." Jack had seen Daniel going slightly nuts when he had nothing to read and time on his hands.

"Nothing to learn," Sam added.

"No one to speak to." That was Teal'c's contribution.

Jack wasn't so sure about that. He remembered Daniel's willingness to stay on Ernest's planet alone. 

As if his disbelief had been voiced, Teal'c explained. "While DanielJackson often spends time alone, I believe he finds people of tremendous worth and prolonged isolation would be difficult for him to endure."

Jack blew out a breath. "So all we have to do is find someplace with no people, no books, and nothing to learn, and maybe we'll find Daniel." He glanced at his crew, knowing his skepticism was all over his face. "Any ideas?"

Equally unhelpful and unhappy expressions stared back at him. At least from Teal'c and Carter. Jonas sort of looked like he always did when there was a puzzle to be solved. Jack had to remind himself that Jonas didn't know Daniel, hadn't spent five years practically living with him.

Jack knuckled his eyes, his thoughts painfully parading through his brain. Jonas not knowing Daniel meant he hadn't found himself caring too much, way too much. He hadn't tried unsuccessfully to push Daniel away only to find that he was implanted too deeply under his skin for him to ever be free again. But Kelowna happened before Jack could do anything about it; before he could make things right again.

He relived Daniel being ripped out of his arms again, heard his cry as he was sucked out of one plane of existence into another. "Damn it." He stood up, his chair slamming to the floor. Angrily setting it back up, he stalked out of the room.

* * *

Rodney McKay listened as they locked the door behind him, and then frowned at the two SF's still assigned to him inside the room. He understood that there were risks, but he hated having people stare over his shoulder. 

He had seen the order for the mirror to be destroyed, but he'd also known that the scientists at Area 51 didn't want to lose it. He'd been the one to come up with the idea of a titanium iris for the thing, just like the Stargate had. His idea was eagerly accepted and, after the mirror was outfitted with one, it had been locked in an empty storage room and essentially forgotten about.

Except by Rodney. It fascinated him. Scared the crap out of him, too, but it represented the great unknown to him. He could spend lifetimes trying to figure out the science behind it. 

He thought briefly of Samantha Carter and let out a sigh. He'd handled that all wrong. Once she'd even hinted at being attracted to him, he should have pressed the issue. 

Not that it would have ended up working. Rodney hadn't had a single successful relationship with someone who was as smart as him, and Samantha came closer to that than anyone else. Well, Dr. Jackson came pretty close, but considering that the good doctor had gone all _spiritus sanctus_ , it was sort of a moot point.

Besides, Rodney had a sneaking suspicion that if he'd even tried to touch Daniel, Colonel O'Neill would have ripped his arms off. Or worse.

The best relationship Rodney had ever had, had been with the girl next door who couldn't have come up with the first ten decimal places for Pi to save her life. But what she could do was make Rodney laugh and make him forget about his neurotic need to figure out how everything worked.

However, given the fact that he'd been eight at the time, and she'd been seven, it didn't say much about Rodney's love life. The problem was that people who weren't as smart as him bored him; people who were as smart as him drove him crazy. It was a very nice catch-22 he was stuck in, and it made for a lonely life.

He thought about Samantha again. She was one beautiful woman. Rodney sighed and approached the mirror.

He pushed the remote that released the iris, and the black matte surface of the mirror appeared. Wishing, for the hundredth time, that he had the controller for the mirror, Rodney pressed the red button that turned the mirror on. Then, as the matte surface turned to a mirrored finish, he stepped away, wanting to make sure he didn't go for an accidental visit anywhere.

Pulling out his notebook, he sat on the plastic chair that had been provided for his use. Trying to get comfortable, he muttered, "Big of them to provide the very best K-Mart had to offer." 

He opened his notebook, flipping the pages until he came to a sizeable list he'd previously written. The mirror had surprised him the first time he'd turned it on. He'd stared at the mirror finish, the one that didn't reflect anything, coming up with and discarding multiple theorems on how the thing worked, when suddenly it changed to a new picture.

Then, ten seconds after that, it switched again. After a while, he'd lost count of all the alternate realities that had flashed by. A few of them had scared the crap out of him and, after he'd reported what he'd found, they started assigning SFs to him whenever he came in this room. 

He been keeping track, and he'd discovered that it ran through a cycle of 310 realities twice, and then shut off. They always showed up in the same order, although the scenes changed on occasion as life went on in the mirror universes. 

Barely blinking, he waited. He tapped his foot impatiently, wishing he'd brought something to work on during the fifteen minutes it took for the mirror to warm up. To amuse himself he began to compare what he knew about the mirror and how it might relate to Planck's constant, Boltzman's constant, and the velocity of light.

Finally, the mirror started to reflect different realities. The two soldiers in the room with him snapped to attention, rifles at the ready. As much as they bothered him, he'd been glad to have them there on a couple of occasions. The mirror didn't really stop at any one locale long enough for a real interaction, but every now and then, Rodney would see something that would terrify a few years off his life.

Eyes darting from his paper to the mirror, he started checking his list to find his place. "Ah," he said, when he saw the Asgard. They were reality five. 

Rodney had no idea why this mirror showed 310 realities. Supposedly, according to the multiple universe theory, there should be an infinite number of them, but for whatever reason this mirror was set to a finite number, like cable TV. There was so much he didn't know, but it was hard to research an object when you couldn't really touch it. 

He checked his list; after the Asgard came the blackness, a reality Rodney assumed had been destroyed one way or another. He nodded as the mirror went black. That reality always gave him goose bumps. Next came the one with the Jaffa. 

Sometimes they were there, sometimes they weren't. He didn't think they were particularly bright. After all, some of them had seen him, and yet they never seemed to have anyone posted on the mirror. A part of him was stung that maybe they didn't see him as a threat.

The reality passed, and a dozen more took its place. Glancing at his list he noted that the next one was the one with the man, the dark-haired man with a mop of hair like Harry Potter. Rodney sort of liked him. They'd actually waved once, but even Rodney couldn't label that a relationship, although given the way his life was going, it was more of one than he had outside of this room.

Rodney's eyes opened wide when the man's reality flashed by. The man was there, but he wasn't alone. And the person he wasn't alone with was kissing him. And the person he wasn't alone with looked disturbingly familiar. Like Rodney familiar. Then it was gone.

Rodney stared at the mirror with his jaw open. "Holy crap."

Several realities passed while Rodney pulled himself together. He'd never seen himself in any of the other realities, but, now that he thought about it, it only made sense that he would be there, because, after all, he was here. Rodney touched his lips but then remembered he had an audience. Hoping he wouldn't end up getting hazed for being gay in another reality, he focused back on the mirror.

Another reality showed up, one that was always just a darkened storeroom. A naked body lay on the floor. Rodney's jaw dropped again as he focused on the mirror. He moved closer, keeping his hands clasped behind his back. Before he could be absolutely sure, the picture faded to the next reality.

He needed to see that room again but there were approximately 292 other realities the mirror would roll through before starting over. He glanced at his watch; he had time to grab some lunch. Glaring at the soldiers, he snapped, "Don't touch anything."

They shot him a nervous look as if they didn't want to be left alone with the thing, which amused Rodney to no end. As if he'd be any protection if something jumped out at them. He'd probably just crap his pants, have a heart attack and die. On that humiliating thought, Rodney left the room.

* * *

Jonas was talking his way through a PowerPoint presentation about their next mission and Jack wanted to put a bullet through his brain. He'd thought Daniel and Carter's presentations were dull; they had nothing on Quinn.

It had been two weeks and they had nothing. A big, fat zero. The three of them were walking around like the living dead. Hammond had given them a few days off to try to pull it together, but it didn't help. Whatever was happening to Daniel weighed heavily on their minds.

Jack kept hoping for a breeze, a sense that Daniel was around. He'd rather have a flesh and blood Daniel, but he'd take a ghost if that was the best he could do. Maybe they needed a mission. A big honkin' mission where things could go to hell in a hand basket and Daniel would have to show up to save their butts. 

He tried to refocus on Jonas, but all he could think about was Daniel.

* * *

Rodney waited for the guard to let him back in, and saw that, as per his calculations, the mirror had reached channel 310 and, "Yes!" he exclaimed as number one rolled around again. God, he loved being right. He glanced at the SFs. "Do either of you know Daniel Jackson?" He should have thought of this before.

They both shook their head no.

"Damn." There was no time to find someone now. He dragged his chair up as close as he dared and waited, his fingers drumming nervously on his pants leg. Asgard, blackness, storage room empty, storage room filled, Jaffa, storage room, storage room, the room with the man with dark hair.

Who was standing there, waiting in return, his arm around his counterpart's shoulder. He was saying something, enunciating in an exaggerated fashion. Holding up his nametag, his lips said, "Find me. John Sheppard."

Then he was gone. Rodney pushed his response to that aside and paid close attention. Three more realities. One, two, three, and there he was again. Rodney stared at him, the brown hair and wooly eyebrows, pretty, pretty face. He pointed at the mirror. "That's Daniel Jackson."

The mirror switched to a new reality. Rodney reached over and shut the mirror off. He needed to think. It wasn't outside the realm of reality that a Daniel Jackson was working at that reality's Area 51 or had been visiting. He'd come to this Area 51. But something about it didn't feel right. Like the naked part. Like the naked part but without any bruises and blood that would probably be there if someone had attacked him and taken advantage of the naked part. He was just lying on the floor like he'd been placed there, on his side, curled up a little.

He imagined trying to call Samantha and telling her about this, and it almost made him decide he was imagining things. Made him sure, for a moment, that for whatever reason, in that reality, Daniel had visited Area 51 at the wrong time and was now dead. Or, Rodney thought, he'd just done the down-and-dirty with someone who had gone off to get a towel. Maybe he was sleeping the sleep of the sexually satisfied.

Rodney shook his head. He didn't look like he'd just gotten his rocks off. He looked like--. Rodney didn't know what he looked like, but it felt wrong to him.

"I need a phone," he announced.

When no one answered he scowled at the two soldiers. "Didn't you hear me, I need a phone."

They shot looks at each other and then at him, the same sort of look bullies have been shooting geeks for centuries, but then one of them said, "There's no reception down here."

"Ah. Good point." Rodney stood and headed for the door.

* * *

One of the SFs walked over to General Hammond, leaned down and whispered something to him. Hammond cleared his throat and said, "Thank you." The SF was dismissed, and then Hammond said, "Jonas, I suggest we take a break."

Jonas stopped mid-sentence. "No problem," he agreed good-naturedly.

The lights were flicked on, and Jack sat up from his slouching. "Something going on?" he asked Hammond.

The General glanced at Carter. "There's a phone call for you from Dr. Rodney McKay. He says it's urgent."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Great. Just what I need." She sighed. "Do I have to take it?"

"No, but does he often call you under the guise of an urgent matter?"

Sam considered that. "Actually, no, he's never called me."

Hammond lifted his hands as if suggesting that she use that information to make her decision. Sam nodded. "I'll take it over here." She got up and picked up the phone from the table at the back of the room. "This is Samantha Carter."

Jack settled in, looking forward to Carter reaming the guy out. He remembered that the guy had driven Carter nuts.

"What? What did you say?"

The tone of her voice got Jack's attention.

"Where? Where was he?"

That really got Jack's attention. He stood up and moved to her side, whispering, "What is it? What's he saying?"

Carter put up a finger to hold him off. "Rodney, hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. I’m here with General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn." She pushed a series of buttons and then sat back down. "Rodney?" 

Jack stayed standing, adrenalin racing through his body.

A throat was cleared, and then a voice came over the speakers. "Yeah, I'm here. Thanks so much for allowing me the opportunity to make a fool out of myself in front of a colonel, oh, and even more special, a general." A sigh followed that.

"Just tell us what you just said, again," Carter said, "Please."

"Okay. First, and I want you to know that I only helped with this a little, we didn't destroy the quantum mirror."

Hammond frowned. "I gave that direct order myself."

"I know," Rodney's voice squeaked a little. "But, well, let's just move along, shall we? No use squabbling over petty details."

"Rodney," Sam snapped, trying to get him to get on with it.

"Right. Right. Okay then, I've been researching the mirror and I discovered that when it's left on for fifteen minutes that it starts cycling through 310 realities before starting over. Don't ask me why when there should be infinite possibilities. I'm thinking that maybe it has various inputs that give you access to different realities, much like your TV's remote control--"

"Rodney." Sam's voice was louder this time.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I was watching the mirror flip through realities today and except for a couple really, really notable exceptions, it was the same thing I saw the last time I was watching."

Even Hammond was getting impatient. "Dr. McKay, perhaps you could get to the point."

"Sorry. When it got to channel 23, it's supposed to be an empty storage room, and every other time it's always been an empty storage room, but this time, it wasn't empty. He was just lying on the floor."

"He, who, Doctor?" Hammond asked as patiently as he could.

"Daniel Jackson. Sorry, I thought I said that."

Jack felt for a chair behind him and sat down. "What? Is he alive?"

"All I can tell you is that he was breathing. Now I know that there might be a Daniel Jackson in that reality, but I never saw him before, and well, I never saw anyone else there either, but he just didn't look like he--." There was another sigh. "This is stupid, right? I knew I shouldn't have called."

Jack glanced at Hammond and got a nod. "McKay, we'll be there as fast as we can."

"Really?" 

"Really. Don't let anything happen to that mirror."

"No, I won't. I guess I'll see you soon, then." There was a pause. "Ah, bye." The phone hung up.

* * *

Rodney hightailed it down to the storage room, convinced someone would come to try to take the mirror away and he'd be left with an empty room and a hostile SG-1 team. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it sitting in the middle of the room.

* * *

Carter's eyes were bright with hope. "Is it possible? Could it be him? Could they have sent him to another reality?"

"With your permission?" Jack asked the General, even though he was already on his feet and striding to the door. "I'm not taking a chance that it's not."

Apparently no one else was either, as a second after Hammond said, "Granted," they all got up and followed him out the door.

* * *

Rodney stood in the storeroom, anxiously awaiting his guests. He heard footsteps and he motioned to one of the guards to open the door. O'Neill, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c walked in, all geared up for a mission--which meant they were going in. "I don't know how to get you back," he blurted out.

"We'll figure it out once we get there," Jack answered, his eyes dark with worry.

Rodney guessed the worry wasn't about getting back here. "Do you really think it's him? I mean, why would he be there? Isn't he all ascended now?"

Jack scowled. "Just turn the damn thing on."

Rodney frowned in disapproval at Jack, but he moved toward the mirror. "They go by fast, you won't have much time to get in there."

"We'll manage," Jack snapped.

Deciding that this was about as witty as this repartee was going to get, Rodney pushed the button to turn the mirror on. "We have to wait 15 minutes."

SG-1 arranged themselves around the room.

The two SFs in the room stood at rigid attention.

Rodney didn't blame them. SG-1 had quite a reputation here. 

The minutes crept by, but finally, the mirrored surface shimmered into existence. The SG-1 team stood close-by, waiting for the right reality to show up. When it did, all three of them let out a gasp.

And before Rodney knew it, Colonel O'Neill reached out, touched the mirror, vanished from this side and reappeared on the other. As soon as he looked up, the scene changed to the next reality.

Rodney looked at Samantha, saw the decidedly unhappy look on her face at being left behind, and reassured her. "We'll see that reality again in sixty-three minutes."

Nodding tightly, Sam checked her watch and, with a glance at Teal'c, moved to lean against a wall.

Even Rodney knew that this would be a bad time to try to connect with Samantha. Besides, he couldn't get that dark-haired man off his mind. He glanced at Samantha. "You know a John Sheppard?"

She shook her head.

Rodney left it at that.

* * *

Jack knew Carter would kill him for jumping in, but when he saw Daniel lying on the ground, naked, maybe dying, he couldn't wait another second. She and Teal'c could jump in next round.

Moving to Daniel's side, he sank to his knees. "Daniel?" Jack felt for a pulse, was relieved when it bounded strongly under his fingers. He called again, "Daniel?"

There was some movement and while Jack waited for Daniel to come around, he stripped off his pack, took off his jacket, and laid it over his friend.

Finally, the eyes opened and familiar blue eyes stared up at him. 

Jack swallowed nervously when he realized there was no spark of recognition there. "Daniel, do you know where you are?"

Daniel struggled to sit up, then looked down at his body. "I'm naked."

"Yes, you are."

"Did you get me that way?" The blue eyes were inching toward unfriendly.

"Daniel, it's me, Jack."

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't seem to remember you."

"You have to remember me, I’m Jack."

Wincing, Daniel said, "No, I'm pretty sure I don't know who you are."

Jack sank down on his heels. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," Daniel said guardedly. "Are you sure I know you?"

Jack started to feel sick to his stomach. Was it possible that this Daniel belonged here in this reality, and that maybe it was Jack who had never worked at this version of the SGC?

Daniel cleared his throat nervously. "So, who did you say I was?"

"Daniel Jackson. Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"I'm a doctor?"

"Of archeology. And anthropology. And linguistics."

"Over-achiever?"

"Too smart for your own good." Jack scrubbed his face with his hands. "You don't remember you either?"

Daniel shook his head. "I--no." His face brightened a little. "But you know me, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. All I need to do is make sure you're my Daniel Jackson and not the one who belongs in this reality."

"Is that supposed to make sense to me?"

Jack opened his mouth and then shut it. "Come on."

Daniel's eyebrows rose, and then his face squinched up. "Where are we going?"

"We need to find you some clothes."

Apparently Daniel thought that was a good idea because he stood up, keeping Jack's jacket wrapped strategically around his body.

Jack left his pack, hoping it would be enough to signal to Carter that X marks the spot and, yanking on Daniel, he left the storage room. As they hit the hall, Jack sniffed the air, noticing that it was really stale. He also couldn't help noticing that there was no one around, and no signs of recent occupation either. No voices, no machinery sounds, just this dead echoy silence. It gave him the creeps.

For some reason the lights were still working, but as they were a little dimmer than usual, Jack guessed they were running on generator juice. 

Daniel's head was practically spinning as he tried to look at everything. He shot Jack a worried look. "Tell me I don't work for the military."

"Okay. You don't work for the military."

Daniel frowned at him, but then moved on ahead.

Jack found his eyes wandering over Daniel's body, what he could see of it, and couldn't remember when Daniel had gotten quite so buff. He took in the musculature of his back, the strong muscles of his arms. His eyes were wandering down when Daniel spun around.

"Do I know where I'm going?"

Jack bit back a laugh. "I don't know. Do you?"

"It's just that I seem to be leading the way." Daniel looked behind him, and almost like a dog chasing his tail, he spun in a half circle. Then he shot Jack a narrow-eyed stare. "Were you looking--?" He pointed behind himself in a vague sort of way.

Jack pasted on the best innocent look he could. "What?"

The gaze grew even more narrow-eyed and Daniel waved a finger between the two of them. "Are we--is there--are you--is there anything going on between us?"

"We're best friends."

"Hmph. Is that all? Because I could have sworn you were, you know, looking at my, uh, my ass."

Jack feigned indignation. "I was not." It was the truth, to a certain extent. After all, the jacket was in the way. 

"So, we're really just friends?"

It sounded like Daniel was a little disappointed. "Do you want there to be something between us?"

That seemed to stop Daniel in his tracks. "I, um, I--." He pointed down the corridor. "Where did you say we were going?"

"Locker room."

"This way?"

Jack nodded, deciding that he liked the idea that Daniel was disappointed. "You really can't remember me?"

Daniel shook his head. "Sorry." His eyebrows went up. "I feel very comfortable with you, if that's any consolation." His lips pursed. "It could be why I don't seem to be unduly concerned about the fact that I don't remember anything. Doesn't it seem as if that's something I should be concerned about?"

Seeing as Jack had no idea why Daniel couldn't remember, nor was he completely positive that this was his Daniel-- although whether he was or wasn't, Jack was thinking of keeping him anyway--so he didn't respond. They came to a dead end where the blast doors sealed the corridor. Slapping his hand against it, he muttered, "Damn."

"Isn't there some sort of manual override?"

Jack scrunched his face up. "Yeah, it's just a pain in the butt." He pulled the strap of his rifle over his head, laying it on the ground. Then he moved to the wall, and opened up a panel that revealed a large lever. "Come on, give me a hand."

Daniel tied the jacket on more securely, then moved to help. The two men grabbed hold of the lever, and slowly shifted it, opening the doors. When it slid open all the way, Jack picked up his weapon and before he could move, found his way blocked by an arm across his chest. 

Jack's eyes opened wide as he saw what lay before them. There was a huge hole a few feet in front of him that stretched for 100 yards across, down through multiple layers and far enough up that he could see a small patch of blue sky. "Holy buckets." If Jack had to guess he'd say that they tried the self-destruct mechanism but it was only partially successful in obliterating the mountain. "Okay, I guess we're not going this way."

Daniel frowned at the hole. "I don't understand."

"That makes two of us. Don't worry about it." Jack turned them around to take them another way.

* * *

It took Jack a few tries but he finally got them to the locker room, which had somehow gone unscathed. He found his locker, or his counterpart's locker, and then started to look for Daniel's.

Much to his eternal relief, he didn't find one. "You don't seem to have a locker."

"You mean I don't work for the military?" The question was asked with an interesting combination of relief and pique.

"I told you you didn't."

"Well, yes, that's true, but I thought you were lying."

Jack squinted his eyes and said, "I was. Sort of. You do work for the military, but apparently not this military." He went back to his locker and pulled out some clothes. "They'll be a little loose, but I figure they'll work better than my jacket."

Daniel grabbed the clothes and darted around the lockers to change into them. Jack had to fight the urge to peek.

A minute later, Daniel reappeared. "Did you peek?" 

The slacks were hanging off of him, but the shirt was a surprisingly good fit. Jack was reminded again of the muscles hiding underneath those clothes. "Who, me?"

"No shoes?"

Jack shook his head, enjoying the barefoot look on his friend.

Daniel shrugged, then chewed the inside of his cheek for a few seconds. "Now what?"

Jack opened the back door but then stepped back quickly when he realized his next step was a really long way down. He spun around and headed out the way they came in. "We take you back home."

Daniel followed him out. "So, this isn't my home?" Daniel peered at the steel gray walls.

If he'd been wearing glasses, he'd be peering over the rims of them. For some reason, the affectation made Jack's heart hurt. "Do you want it to be your home?" Not that Jack was planning on giving him a choice.

"No. Not really. It's just--"

"What?"

"It's just I don't seem to remember having a home. I do have a home, don't I?"

Jack's head moved back and forth in a waffling fashion. "It's complicated."

"Are you incapable of giving me a direct answer?"

"Let's just get you home and I'll give you all the answers you want." As Jack started poking his nose in one empty room after another, he grew angry. The Ancients had picked a nice place for Daniel's retirement. Steel-boat gray walls and a whole lot of nothing. All because Daniel decided he couldn't sit by and watch the universe get destroyed.

"You okay?"

Jack nodded. "You betcha." He wanted to rip somebody's head off.

"Is it something I said?"

Jack turned to face Daniel and put a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just pissed at the situation." They were back at the large crater; Jack wanted to take one last look. He wondered what it was like up there, on the surface. If the Goa'uld had harvested everyone, or if the people of earth had fought back and won and this was nothing more than an empty memorial.

Somehow Jack figured the former rather than the latter. Daniel touched the jagged edge of a wall. "What happened?" At a look from Jack, Daniel put up his hand. "I know, I'll find out later."

Jack gave him a tight smile; the place was giving him the willies. He wanted to grab Daniel and hightail it out of there. "Let's head back."

Daniel was willing to comply and swung into place next to Jack.

Jack couldn't believe how right it felt. "I've missed this. Missed you."

Daniel gave him a wincing smile. "I wish I could say the same."

"Doesn't matter." Jack yanked Daniel to a stop, saying, "Just believe me when I say that things really sucked without you." Putting action to his words, Jack pulled Daniel close and gave him a big hug, clasping him tightly, rejoicing in the feel of the warm, solid, human body in his arms.

Daniel grunted out a "Thanks. I think." But, he hugged Jack back just as tightly.

* * *

Carter and Teal'c were waiting by Jack's backpack. Sam pounced on Daniel, and now couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him. During a free moment, Daniel sidled next to Jack. "Hey, Jack."

"Yeah?"

"She and I weren't--?" He used the finger again, waving it back and forth.

Jack shook his head. "Nope."

"You and she?"

"Nope."

That was all they had time for, as Carter was back in Daniel's space, her arm tucked in his.

Jack was okay with all the PDAs. After all, Daniel would be going home with him. He glanced at Carter. "Did you happen to find the control for this mirror conveniently laying around?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm hoping this one will work the same way that the other one did."

"You mean, just turn it on and hope it cycles through until we get to our reality?"

She nodded. "Rodney is planning on waiting for us, so we'll know it's the right one."

"You know he deserves a big smooch for calling us, don't you?"

Carter grimaced. "Not even for Daniel." But then she smiled at Daniel, lifting a hand to touch his face. "I can't believe we found you."

Daniel looked at them both. "Are you sure it's me? I mean, not that I understand everything you're saying, but it appears that there's some possibility that I might be a different Daniel Jackson. How do you know I'm the right one? What happens to your Daniel Jackson if I'm not the right one, but you assume I am?"

Jack shot Carter an uncomfortable look, hoping she'd take the hint and try to answer this one. She gave it her best shot. "Hopefully when your memory comes back we'll know for sure, but in the meantime, the odds are high that you are our Daniel Jackson. You don't seem to belong here on the base; there's really no reason for you to be here at all. Our Daniel has been missing, and--" She stopped and shrugged. 

Daniel's eyebrows went up and then furrowed. "So there's really no way to actually prove I'm your Daniel Jackson?"

Sam opened her mouth and then closed it. She shot a look at Jack, then at Teal'c, and then back at Daniel. "I--"

Jack slapped Daniel on the arm. "We'll worry about that when your memory gets back. The only decision you need to make is whether you want to come with us or stay here." Jack was planning on zatting Daniel into unconsciousness and then hogtying him if he gave the wrong answer.

"ColonelO'Neill." Teal'c's voice alerted him to the fact that the mirror had finally warmed up. Teal'c had done his own share of touching Daniel, although he'd been much more circumspect. Jack knew Teal'c was beyond happy to have his comrade-in-arms back. The big guy was trying his best to hide it, but one corner of his mouth seemed to be permanently curved up.

Carter assembled them closely, making sure they were all touching, then she held out her hand, ready to touch the mirror as soon as Rodney appeared.

It was nerve-wracking, at best. One reality after another passed by, including several with Jaffa armed and loaded for bear, and one with small alien creatures who let out several shrill shrieks when they saw SG-1. One darted for the mirror but the picture shifted before it hit. Jack was just as glad he'd missed that one before. 

Finally Rodney appeared. He wasn't alone, and his body was ramrod straight, his eyes desperate and wild, and his hand was in front of his body, making a small karate chop motion. Before Jack could tell Carter to stand down, she touched the mirror, and they all spilled out into the storage room, at the feet of several men in suits.

Jack didn't recognize any of them, but he knew immediately who they were. He sprang to his feet. "What the hell is going on here?" He glared at Rodney, but the miserable look on his face convinced Jack that this hadn't been his idea.

The man in charge ignored him. "Welcome to Earth, Dr. Jackson. Would you come with us?" It wasn't a request.

Daniel found his feet, and stood a little behind and to the side of Jack. "Actually, I think I'd rather stay with Jack."

Jack was in protective mode anyway but Daniel's words helped him get in touch with his inner mother tiger. Jack moved until he was standing completely in front of Daniel, fury heating his blood. "He's not going anywhere."

"Actually he is. My orders come straight from the President." The man smiled, the glint in his eye telling Jack he was just hoping he'd try something.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it." The man snapped his fingers, and a dozen SFs filed into the room, rifles at the ready.

Teal'c, Carter, and Jack all moved to surround Daniel; they weren't letting him go without a fight. "You're making a mistake," Jack snarled.

"Time will tell, won't it?"

Daniel's eyebrows were going up and down and he whispered nervously, "What's going on, Jack?"

"I wish to hell I knew." He glowered at the man, "He saved us, you know. He should be getting a goddamn ticker tape parade."

"Perhaps. But then again, who's to say this is that same Dr. Jackson? Perhaps this one is a spy, a plant."

Jack barked out an incredulous laugh. "For cryin' out loud. I know the NID hires a lot of mental rejects, but they must have scraped the bottom of the barrel for you. You think someone planted Daniel Jacksons in alternate realities on the off chance we'd drop by?"

At the man's direction, a soldier reached for Daniel, but Jack shifted, putting Daniel out of reach. "This isn't about the possibility of Daniel being a spy at all, is it?" He smirked at the suit in what he hoped was a very unfriendly manner. "This is about what he did. How he whupped Anubis' ass. You want that power for yourself."

The man didn't say anything, but made it clear with angry eyes that it was time to get what they had come for.

Jack shifted again, keeping Daniel at his back. "Don't you get it? He's human again. He doesn't have those powers any more."

"How do you know? Until we know for sure, he's too dangerous to have at large."

Daniel whispered again, "Is this one of the things you were going to tell me about?"

Jack nodded miserably, wishing he'd taken the time to brief Daniel a little. This all had to be confusing the hell out of him. He tried to reason with the guy again. "Did you ever think that if he does still have all that power, pissing him off isn't the best way to deal with him?"

That got a small pause, but it didn't stop him. At his order, the SFs went after SG-1, two soldiers each on Jack and Carter, four on Teal'c, and they held them in place while two other soldiers grabbed Daniel.

Jack tried one more time. "Listen, this is the third reality we've seen that's been lost to the Goa'uld. And you want to know what the common element was? They didn't have a Daniel Jackson. We need him. You take him away and you might be signing our death warrant." Jack knew three realities weren't enough to know that for sure, but it was good enough for him. Three Stargate programs without Daniel; three destroyed bases. And he bet he was dead all three times as well.

As they started to take Daniel away, Jack struggled against the soldiers who were holding him. He almost got away, but another SF joined the fray. "Damn it, leave him alone." He couldn't believe they'd gotten Daniel home only to have him taken away again by the people supposedly on their side--although Jack hadn't believed that for a long time. 

Daniel gave him one last lost look, and then he was gone.

* * *

Jack paced around the briefing room, his fists clenched. Hammond had suggested he sit three times already, but each time he did, the explosive feelings he was being bombarded with forced him out of his chair.

The orders were real, and Hammond had been unable to countermand them. Until the NID decided Daniel wasn't a risk, he was staying locked up. 

"I suggest you people get back to your jobs," Hammond gently commanded.

"General--" Jack started.

"I know everything you're going to say, Jack, and I couldn't agree more. And basically, the President agrees, but the NID have him over a barrel. He's agreed to go along with this for the time being. He believes, in a few days, the NID will release Dr. Jackson back to our keeping."

"And you believe that?" Jack snarled.

"No, I don't, but I also don't know what else we can do but wait and have faith that everyone will come to their senses."

"Or Daniel can convince them he's completely human again," Sam offered.

"Which," the General continued, "we don't even know for sure."

"He felt pretty human to me." Jack wasn't really in a mood to be reasoned with. "Who was that guy, anyway?" What he really wanted was to go hunting, with a long serrated knife.

"Colonel Jason Longoria."

"He was most unctuous," Teal'c stated, a look of distaste on his face.

"Unctuous?" Jack said back to him. It had been a year, but Jack still expected Daniel to lean in and whisper to him what the word meant. And then Jack would frown at him and grouse that he knew what the word meant. Daniel would nicely apologize, knowing Jack was lying through his teeth. It worked. Had worked. 

Sam picked up the baton. "It means--"

Jack waved her off. "I know what it means." He didn't, but he'd go look it up later. Glancing at Hammond, he asked, "Can we visit him?" He wondered how hard it would be to break into the NID security tanks.

"Not at the present time." Hammond held up his hand to stop Jack from sharing his opinion about that. "I'll keep you appraised when the situation changes. Trust me, I'm no happier about this than you are."

Jack knew it wasn't fair to keep taking out his frustration on Hammond. The man had gone to bat for them more times that Jack could remember. But it rankled. Badly. 

Hammond stood up. "Dismissed, people."

Jack nodded tersely and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Daniel paced once more around his cell. It might look like a hotel room with all its amenities, but it was a cell. The locked door and the ever-present guards made that very clear. 

He'd been here a week now and it was getting increasingly more unpleasant. They'd done nothing physical to him. Yet. At his last interrogation, though, hints of what might be coming if he didn't cooperate were whispered menacingly in his ear.

The frustrating thing was that he wasn't sure he might not be perfectly willing to cooperate. But he had nothing to tell them. Nothing. All he knew was his name, and he was taking that on faith. 

He suspected he'd garnered a lot more information from his interrogators than they had from him. Daniel now knew that he, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c, were a team called SG-1. He knew that Teal'c wasn't human. He knew that they worked for a place called Stargate Command. He knew that they traveled to other worlds through the Stargate. 

He wasn't quite sure if the Stargate was the mirror device they'd used to get here, or something else. Based on what he'd gleaned, Daniel suspected something else, but he wasn't positive.

Daniel knew they had an enemy called the Goa'uld. Everyone seemed to be in common agreement that the Goa'uld were the bad guys. Destroying the universe sort of bad.

Another thing Daniel figured out, which made him uneasy, was that he had killed one of these Goa'uld in a spectacular show of power, which, ultimately, accounted for why he was pacing around in a cell.

Daniel somehow didn't feel like he was someone who would kill another sentient being, but then he also didn't feel like someone who would work for the military or end up being a military prisoner. It set up an uncomfortable dissonance inside of him that he couldn't quite reconcile.

On his first day here he'd met someone named Kinsey, who seemed to have a passionate, almost evangelical antipathy both for him and for the Stargate program. Daniel took an instant dislike to him when he included Jack in his diatribe.

Daniel missed Jack. Somehow, out of all the crazy things that were happening to him, Jack was the only thing that made sense. He felt an overpowering affinity for the man. Liked the way he looked, liked the way he touched Daniel, encroached on his space as if he belonged there. 

Actually, Daniel really liked the way Jack had touched him. Especially that hug. He'd been disappointed when Jack had told him that they didn't have _that_ kind of relationship. 

Daniel rolled his eyes at his internal dithering. He had no memory, he was being held prisoner, he tended to think that he was going to be a prisoner for a long, long time to come, and what he really wanted was for Jack to be his boyfriend. Pitiful.

This morning they'd tried some memory device on him, made by something called a Tok'ra, but the screen had simply showed a dark screen. Daniel wondered, for the thousandth time, why his memory was gone, wondered if it was a result of being injured or something that had been done to him. If Daniel had to guess, he'd say someone had done this to him. His memory loss was too complete, surgically sharp. 

After they had failed with the memory device, he'd requested that Jack be able to visit him. That was met with hard stares, but at least they hadn't said no. They hadn't said yes, either, but ambiguity was better than an outright denial. At least he could hope this way.

It was weird how he could remember the details of living. He could function perfectly fine in terms of interacting with others and knowing how the things around him worked. His brain was still filled with knowledge; he could think in several languages. What he couldn't remember was anything personal, even what he looked like. Every time he saw his face in a mirror, it surprised him.

He heard footsteps and knew they were coming to get him for his afternoon interrogation. Daniel wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Carter hung up the phone just as Jack walked in her office. "That was Rodney, calling to see how Daniel was. By the way, do you know a John Sheppard?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Name sounds kind of familiar. Why?"

"Rodney keeps asking about him. By the way, he feels pretty guilty about the whole thing."

Jack shrugged. He didn't blame Rodney except perhaps for his naivety. Area 51 was crawling with guys from the NID, and you couldn't trust them with a pie recipe, let alone someone's life. 

Jack mostly blamed himself. He should have thought it through, should have guessed that the NID would snatch Daniel as soon as he made an appearance. The reports they all wrote after the events on Abydos had Daniel sounding like the next coming of Christ, and Jack had no doubt all their avaricious little beady eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree.

The NID'd had Daniel a week, and Jack hadn't heard a word. He knew Hammond called every day, demanding the right to see Daniel, or at least to speak with him. His requests were consistently denied. Apparently, this was a crucial time in his questioning; it was important he not be distracted.

It was bullshit. Jack was so desperate he was seriously thinking about calling Maybourne--assuming he could find him--for help. Not that he wanted to sell his soul to the devil any more than he already had but if he was pushed to the wall, he'd do it.

He'd give it a few more days. But that was all. Then something had to give. 

Taking a good look at the despondency on Carter's face, he gestured toward the door. "Come on, let's go get Teal'c and be miserable somewhere else."

She nodded, closed up her laptop, and followed him out the door.

* * *

Daniel collapsed on the bed, every muscle aching. After another week of failed interrogations, they'd tried electric shocks today to try to spark his memory. The jolts had been steadily increased as the morning progressed until his muscles were cramping past the point of endurance.

They'd given him a muscle-relaxant and sent him back to his cell with dark looks and dire warnings of worse to come.

  
Daniel was beginning to believe this nightmare was going to be his life until he died or they killed him. Momentarily consumed by despair, he curled up into a ball on the bed and wished for Jack.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe his ears. He stared at Hammond. "I can go see him?"

The General nodded. "Yes, apparently he's gotten a little depressed and is refusing to cooperate. They're hoping that a visit with you may encourage him to participate in the interviews again."

"When do I go?" Jack was ready right now.

"Any time."

That suited Jack. "Sweet. I'm going right now, then, if it's all the same to you, Sir."

"More than all right. Jack, please tell him we haven't forgotten him, that we're doing all we can to get him released."

"I will." He shifted uncomfortably for a second, wanting to tell Hammond how much he appreciated having him as a boss, that they didn't come much better, but as usual, words deserted him. Finally, he just said, "Thanks," hoping Hammond would somehow magically hear the rest.

Hammond smiled kindly at Jack. "Better go see our boy."

Jack was out the door.

* * *

They hadn't come for him yet today, and Daniel wasn't sure what that meant. Maybe they decided they better give his muscles a rest before shocking him again. Not that shocking him again would do any good. There wasn't a clever or forceful interrogation method in the world that was going to get what they wanted out of him. Maybe he should start making things up. It might make them feel better.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Daniel?"

Daniel leaped for the door. "Jack?" He waited impatiently for the door to be unlocked and then, behind the guard, there he was. Daniel's heart, in a very clichéd fashion, leapt in his chest. "You're here."

Jack grinned. "I'm here."

The guard stood aside and let Jack enter, then closed and locked the door behind them.

"You're here," Daniel said again, stuck on that one particular wonderful point.

"You have a keen grasp of the obvious. I've always said that about you."

Daniel smiled, feeling better than he had since they'd taken him away. He took a step toward Jack, wanting a hug, but nervous about instigating the contact.

Jack met him more than halfway and, in a moment, he was wrapped in Jack's arms, and Daniel's heart skipped a few more beats. "I missed you," he whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack hugged him tighter. "Me, too."

Daniel knew his heart was going to break when they made Jack leave, but he didn't care. He whispered in Jack's ear again. "Are you sure there isn't, you know, something--?"

Jack half-groaned, half-laughed, resting his forehead on Daniel's shoulder. His voice was just as soft. "I'll ask again, do you want there to be?"

Daniel just nodded.

Jack sighed. "You have really sucky timing, Daniel."

Daniel knew that. He didn't care. He really, really hoped Jack didn't either. But when Jack pulled away, Daniel knew that Jack was going to care, was going to be sensible and depressingly noble, and Daniel wanted to smack him.

Jack only pulled far enough away so he could put his hands on Daniel's shoulders. He glanced around the room and shifted Daniel a little. When Daniel tried to look over his shoulder to see what Jack was looking at, Jack stopped him. "I want the security camera behind me; I don't want them to see my lips." His voice was still secret-soft.

Daniel tried hard not to look at the camera, but he couldn't help it; his eyes just gravitated there. Guiltily, he looked back at Jack.

"This is a really bad idea," Jack cautioned.

"I don't care," Daniel whined. Was it too much to ask that he get something he wanted?

"First of all, we're under surveillance."

Daniel opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah-h-h," Jack cautioned him. "I'm talking. I've been listening to you blather on for years, it's your turn now."

Daniel frowned, feeling that Jack's words lacked a certain respect.

"Second of all, just in case it's escaped you, no pun intended, right now you're locked away, far from me. Which sucks, by the way."

"And?" Daniel was sure there was more. Probably the noble part.

"And third, this isn't going to happen until you get your memory back, because the Daniel Jackson I've known for six years never gave me any indication that this was something he wanted."

Daniel didn't believe that for a second. "Maybe you weren't listening hard enough," he said sarcastically, stung at the rejection, even if they were all good reasons. There was no way he'd worked around Jack for all those years and not given out any signals.

"Daniel." Jack just leaned forward and let his forehead rest against Daniel's.

Jack's lips were temptingly close, but Daniel managed to control himself. He didn't want his first kiss to be taped for the gratuitous viewing pleasure of the NID. "So, if, um, if I get my memory back, and--and I still want this--"

"You betcha," Jack assured him, eagerly enough to put Daniel's mind to rest. "Not that I can believe you'll want it. I'm--I can be a spectacular asshole when I put my mind to it. Sort of a natural talent."

Daniel could easily believe that. "I don't care."

Jack finally took a step back. "I think that's enough of a show for the goons." He looked around the room. "Nice digs."

Daniel looked around to. "You think? I really haven't had time to do much with it."

"They keeping you busy?"

"You could say that." Even though it had been almost 24 hours since the last shock therapy, Daniel still hurt all over.

"They hurting you?"

Daniel hesitated a moment too long.

"Are they hurting you?" Jack asked again, his eyes angry and promising eternal damnation to the ones who participated.

"Maybe a little." Daniel expected it would get worse before it got better.

Jack let out a curse. "I'm gonna fucking kill them."

"I'm thinking you shouldn't say that out loud when they're taping you."

Jack moved into his space and started patting him down. "Where are you hurt?"

Daniel almost considered letting him keep going. It felt so nice to be touched. "I'm just a little sore. They've been shocking me in hopes it will jar my memory loose."

Jack gave him a sharp look. "So you hurt everywhere?"

Daniel wondered why Jack would know that; he hoped it wasn't because he'd had it done to him. He nodded.

Jack gestured at the bed. "Lie down; I'll give you a massage."

Daniel thought that might be the best offer he'd ever had in his life. All two weeks of it. "Really?"

"Yeah, come on."

Daniel walked to the bed and slowly lowered himself down on it. Things didn't hurt as much if he kept it slow.

Jack sat down beside him, his hands moving to Daniel's neck and starting to knead the muscles there.

Daniel couldn't help letting out a groan.

"Feel good?"

Daniel groaned again.

"So, you still can't remember anything?"

Daniel let out a negative sort of sound but it kind of merged with a groan, so he wasn't sure if Jack caught it. "No. Nothing." He wished he could take his clothes off. Or at least his shirt. He wanted to feel Jack's hands on his skin.

But Jack's hands moving slowly down his back were still pretty damn wonderful, and Daniel sighed happily. "How long are they letting you stay?"

"I don't know. Everyone sends their hellos."

"'lo back." Daniel didn't want to talk; he just wanted to wallow in Jack's touch.

Jack must have read his mind, because he stopped talking, and kept moving his hands down Daniel's body. Upper back, middle back, lower back, shoulders, arms, hands, fingers--Daniel almost had an orgasm during that, it felt so damn good.

Jack skipped his butt, moving to his thighs, calves and finally, after taking off Daniel's slippers, his feet. That was almost another orgasm. It was like he hadn't been touched in months and months; his body was so thirsty for it.

"Turn over."

Daniel turned his head enough so he could see Jack. "I have a--you know."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll try to resist. Turn over."

Daniel turned until he was resting on his back and Jack started over, but this time working from the feet up, skipping over Daniel's groin, and finishing with a spectacular scalp rub. By the time he was done, Daniel was a limp noodle. A happy limp noodle.

"Feel better?"

"Hmm." He couldn't even work up the energy to mumble.

"How about you take a nap. I'll be right here, watching over you."

"Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise."

Sheltered by Jack's assurance that he'd be there when he woke, Daniel's sated body dragged him down into sleep.

He woke up to the sound of Jack complaining. "Damn it, I told him I'd stay until he woke up. I'm not leaving." His hand was around Daniel's arm, gripping him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you need to leave. Your time's up."

Daniel forced his eyes open. "Jack?"

"I'm right here, but they want me to go."

Daniel felt that weird semi-paralysis sensation that came after being woken up out of a sound sleep. He'd slept more deeply with Jack there than he had for the whole two weeks of his remembered life. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere until you wake up."

"Sir, you have to go."

"Then you'll have to fucking shoot me and drag me out of here. Go ahead. That would look great on camera." Jack sounded livid.

Daniel really tried to wake up, forcing his mind past the cobwebs currently dragging him down. "What's happening?" Daniel had to admit that his life had sort of sucked since he woke up in that alternate reality--with the notable exception of Jack--and he was pretty sure that whatever was happening now was going to be more of the same. 

"They're posturing, Daniel. An NID special."

Daniel finally managed to sit up, just in time to see Colonel Longoria, the person he hated most, other than Kinsey, at the door. He leaned his head against Jack's upper arm. "Great."

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave, Colonel O'Neill. Dr. Jackson needs to rest."

"He was resting until you had your goon come in here. He was fast asleep. Now he's awake and, as you can see, not resting at all." Jack's voice was tight, echoing the grip he still had on Daniel. 

"We don't have to let you visit again, Colonel."

Jack stood up suddenly. "They told me I could come see him because he needed to be cheered up, but now you're pulling this bullshit. What game are you playing?"

"That will be quite enough," Longoria said coolly. "Sergeant, if you'd be so kind as to escort the Colonel out of the building."

"He doesn't remember anything." Jack was yelling now.

"He will."

Jack sat back down and cupped Daniel's face with his hands. "I will be back. I will find a way to get you out of here."

Daniel nodded, trying not to let Jack see how unhappy he was that he was being left alone.

It didn't work. Jack touched their foreheads together briefly. "Fuck, Daniel. I swear."

"Colonel."

Jack stood and stared threateningly at Longoria. "I hope he does remember, and I hope he's still got all his power so he can punch a hole through your chest just like he did Anubis." As if suddenly realizing that he maybe shouldn't have said that in front of Daniel he nervously glanced at his friend.

Daniel was too steeped in misery to care what Jack was saying. All that mattered was that Jack was leaving. He just stared at Jack, storing up what memories he could, wondering if he'd ever see the man again.

"I'll get you out," Jack swore vehemently.

Daniel nodded. He could feel the sting of tears and his throat had a lump in it the size of an orange.

Jack moved as if to go back to Daniel, but a rifle barred his way. "Damn it." He stalked out the door, anger radiating off of him.

Longoria stood there for a minute, staring at Daniel.

Daniel kept his eyes on the door that Jack had just walked out wishing with all his might that he would walk back in.

"If you cooperate, he might be able to visit again," Longoria offered like a true snake-oil salesman.

Daniel finally looked at the man. "Get out."

"I'm afraid you're in no position to be giving me orders."

Daniel stood and took a step toward Longoria. "I said, get out."

He was amazed when Longoria actually stepped away from him, a flash of fear crossing his face. The man managed to rally. "You might want to keep in mind that I can make your stay very uncomfortable for you."

Daniel let out a mirthless snicker. "As opposed to the lap of luxury you now have me residing in?" He took another step toward Longoria and held up his palms as if he could push him away. "I said, get out. I won't tell you again."

Longoria took one nervous look at Daniel's hands, and left.

Daniel turned his hands until he was looking at his palms. It was like the guy thought they were lethal weapons. Then Daniel remembered Jack's comment that he'd punched a hole through someone's chest. He grimaced at his hands, closing them into fists. Maybe they were lethal weapons. 

All they were right now, though, were clammy. He rubbed them on his pants to get rid of the moisture, and then sat on the bed. His body could still feel Jack's hands on it, but Daniel's heart couldn't have been lonelier.

* * *

Jack sat on the edge of his bed, his feet on the floor, elbows on his knees, his head buried in his hands. It was nighttime, but he hadn't bothered to put on the lights.

He'd lost it at work, for about the umpteenth time, and Hammond had sent him home. Suspended for three days, or until Jack could get his act together.

Jack knew he deserved it. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd managed to survive an entire year without Daniel. It hadn't been easy, but he'd functioned. Saved the world a couple of times, as a matter of fact.

He was just so angry and there was no place to put it. He could only spar with Teal'c so many times, and as the days since he'd last seen Daniel turned into weeks, his anger kept exploding out. Jack was lucky he'd only been suspended. If he'd been his boss, he probably would have fired his ass.

He flopped back on the bed. "Shit."

* * *

Daniel sat in the interrogation room as Colonel Longoria smiled at him. Daniel thought it would have been fitting if the man's incisors were pointed and a few drops of blood were dripping from them. 

"Dr. Jackson, I'm beginning to believe that you don't quite understand your situation."

"No, actually, I’m beginning to believe that you don't quite understand mine." Daniel was fed up. "I don't know anything. I don't remember anything. Why won't you believe me? This is ridiculous." He turned his body away, not even wanting to look at the man anymore.

"Dr. Jackson--"

Daniel turned back. "Aren't you bored? I'm so bored I'm about to go out of my mind. How many different ways can I say it? Should I start saying it in different languages? Do charades? Maybe I could come up with a code and you could break it. At least it would give us something to do other than sitting here week after week. Is anyone even looking at your progress notes? Can you honestly tell me that your bosses think this is a good use of your time?"

Longoria opened his mouth to respond, but Daniel beat him to it. "Why are you here, day after day? Are you being punished? Is this like being given the dunce cap and made to sit in the corner all day? What are you hoping to achieve?" 

Daniel stood and the SF by the door snapped to attention, rifle at the ready. Daniel turned on him. "What? Are you going to shoot me? Please. Put me out of my misery."

"Dr. Jackson, sit down."

"No. I feel like standing. So just shoot me already. Or wait, maybe you could shock me, or stick me full of drugs, or have one of your thugs beat me up. Oh, wait, we've done all of that." Daniel walked right up to Longoria and poked him in the chest. "You are nothing more than a school yard bully."

Just that moment, the door opened, and another soldier entered the room with a written message for Longoria. Knowing it was nuts, his brain screaming at him that he was insane and would end up dead, Daniel inched toward the door.

The element of surprise was on his side; no one expected Daniel Jackson, mild-mannered archeologist, to attempt an actual jailbreak. Even Daniel was surprised when he hit the hallway. He lost a vital second trying to decide which way to go; the building was still largely unfamiliar to him as he'd only traveled from his room to this room and back again.

Deciding he just needed to move, Daniel started to run and, for a second, it felt like freedom. He could choose, his choice, his direction. It lasted for five seconds until the zat blast surrounded him, knocking him unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Hammond hung up the phone, as angry as he could remember being. What a load of horse pucky. He glanced up to see Sam Carter in the doorway. "Everything all right, Sir?" she asked cautiously.

He shook his head. "No. That was Longoria advising me that Daniel was shot trying to escape."

Sam let out a gasp. "Is he--?"

"No," he reassured her immediately. "They zatted him. But it's just given them the ammunition to keep him indefinitely, and to consider him a hostile prisoner."

Sam ran a shaky hand through her hair. "What are we going to do?"

Hammond shook his head. "I have no idea, Major."

They stared at each other for a few moments, faces grim. "Well, I better get back to the lab, Sir."

Hammond nodded. "Close the door behind you, would you please?"

After giving him a tight smile, Sam left his office, closing the door as requested.

Hammond leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily, wondering again if it was time to retire. 

* * *

When Daniel woke up, he was lying on his bed, and he remembered everything. Frowning, he sat up. He looked around the room and yelled, "Oma? A minute of your time, please?" A few seconds later a glowing light started seeping through the wall.

* * *

Jack had tried to get drunk, but failed spectacularly. It seemed the more he drank, the soberer he felt. Carter had called him to tell him what was going on with Daniel, and Jack figured that was that. Daniel would never see the light of day again, and Jack would never see Daniel again.

He was so physically close, actually on the same planet, the same continent. Closer than he'd been when Daniel was all glowy, but what separated them now seemed more impenetrable than death. He stood in his living room, trying to work up the energy to decide if he should stay where he was, or climb the few stairs to another part of the house.

"Jack."

Jack let out a yell, and stumbled back until he tripped on the stairs and fell flat on his ass. "What the hell--"

"Are you all right?"

Jack couldn't quite compute the fact that Daniel was there helping him up, moving him to the couch, sitting him down. Even when Daniel wrapped his arms around and hugged him hard enough to make his ribs hurt, things still didn't make sense. Not that he didn't hug Daniel back. Hallucinations this great should be enjoyed. He'd learned that in Iran.

Finally, though, Jack started to believe that maybe this wasn't an hallucination. He pulled back and touched Daniel's cheek. "Let's be perfectly clear that in no way should you take this as any kind of complaint, but why are you here?"

"Because you're here," Daniel answered, as if that actually answered the question.

It was such a Daniel answer, however, that Jack realized his friend was actually sitting there, in his house, on his couch, close enough to touch. "Again, not complaining, but I don't understand." Jack grabbed Daniel's hand and held it tightly, not wanting his lack of understanding to make him suddenly disappear. 

"I know. But, you will once I explain." Daniel winced, "Or at least I hope you will." He laced his fingers through Jack's. "There're no cameras here, so would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Kiss me?" Jack asked, annoyed at his seeming inability to keep up with things. He did lick his lips, though.

Apparently that was enough of an invitation. Daniel leaned forward and lightly bit Jack's lower lip. He sucked on it and then his tongue was in Jack's mouth and Jack was sucking on Daniel's tongue and he was leaning back and Daniel was pushing him down and lying on top of him, and it was great, more than great, but--

Jack worked a hand between their lips and glared up at Daniel. "Don't move. I like you right where you are, but how are you here? The last I heard you'd been zatted while trying to escape, and they were gonna bury you in the basement somewhere. Figuratively speaking, of course."

Daniel winced. "Not the most spectacular escape attempt. I think it lasted all of five seconds." He pushed Jack's hand out of the way and snuck a kiss.

"At least you tried," Jack tried to reassure Daniel in between kisses. "You get points for that." 

The snuck kisses turned into freely given kisses and Jack had his long legs wrapped around Daniel's hips and two hard cocks were rocking against each other, and Jack was trying to catch quick breaths in between hot and nasty kisses that were like fucking. Then--

Facts began trickling in. "Wait a minute," Jack said, forcing his brain to think, "you knew where I lived."

"Uh huh." Daniel was nuzzling Jack's ear.

"You remember?"

Daniel grinned back. "Everything." He kissed the tip of Jack's nose and then pulled him back into a hug. "Especially this, or wanting this."

Jack couldn't remember the last time anyone had kissed the tip of his nose. It made him feel like he was eight years old. It made him feel delicious. And what Daniel was once again doing with his tongue was beyond great. He pulled back again, "So, you really want this?" Jack couldn't believe Daniel wanted this. He couldn't believe he might actually get what he wanted. He'd stopped believing in Santa Claus a long time ago.

The kiss that followed removed any doubt. Things got kind of hazy after that. A part of Jack kept thinking that this couldn’t possibly be real, and if it was real, then at least one of them, possibly both of them, was in a shit-load of trouble. But, most of him, the part that he wanted to listen to right now, didn't give a damn. He managed to pull back enough to warn Daniel that this conversation wasn't over, but then went back for more kisses.

They made their way to the bedroom, careening off walls, trying to wrestle clothes off as they went. Jack heard at least one picture crash to the floor, and he was for sure gonna have a bruise on his hip. But he persevered; he had a destination in mind, and by God, they were going to get there. It felt like he'd finished a damn triathlon by the time he and Daniel tumbled naked into bed. 

It wasn't gonna last long; it couldn't possibly. Just who he was with was enough to get him off. He was with Daniel. Daniel. The Daniel that was gone, ascended, as good as dead. This was so much more than sex. It was a miracle, a celebration, a thumbing at the nose of fate. And Daniel was good at this. Jesus. 

Jack arched his back as Daniel sucked some magical spot on his inner thigh, leaving behind yet another reddened love bite. Jack decided, hysterically, that it was a good thing he was suspended. He'd never pass a physical. 

Jack let out a heartfelt groan as Daniel decided to skip any more preliminaries and head right for the main event. As his cock was swallowed by the hottest mouth this side of the Pegasus galaxy, Jack let out a cry and came hard enough to curl his toes and blow the top of his head off. 

Daniel didn't stop there. He kept sucking. And despite how sensitive Jack's cock was, he was incapable of telling Daniel to stop. It might have had something to due with the fact that after coming so hard, he'd lost the capacity for human speech. 

Besides, Daniel was slowly inserting a well-lubricated finger up Jack's ass. Jack let out an impassioned, "Oh, God," clenching the sheets so hard he was surprised they weren't ripping. Jack was astounded as, between the continued sucking and the finger touching the rosetta-of-all-stones up his ass, his cock was waking back up. 

The combination of being hard as a rock again within five minutes of coming, his body trying to handle the conflicting sensations of arousal and post coital lethargy at the same time, was a new one for Jack. It felt like he was having the best wet dream ever, or as if he'd been thrown into a pleasure palace and heavily sedated. His mind happily went there.

Daniel was his Sultan. No, Daniel was his personal slave. No, Daniel was, oh, God, Daniel was really, really good at this. Another finger joined the first, and Daniel kissed his way up to Jack's shoulder until he whispered in his ear. "Can I fuck you, Jack? Is it all right?"

Jack groaned and rocked into Daniel's fingers, hoping Daniel's linguistic skills were up on sexual body language, because Jack's language skills were pretty Neanderthal right now.

Apparently Daniel understood him just fine because the two fingers became three, and at least one of those fingers was exceptionally talented as it kept hitting that magic button inside of Jack.

Jack decided that Daniel had to be the Sultan. No one could be this good at something and not be the king of all he surveys. Jack was encouraged to get up on his hands and knees and he felt Daniel's cock press against the entrance to his body, and Jack wanted it. He wanted it so bad, he pushed back, impaling himself, wanting all of Daniel right now.

Liking the sound that elicited out of Daniel, Jack did it again, pushing back, pushing harder, yelling at Daniel to hurry up, to get inside, to hurry the fuck up, he needed him, he had to have him, now, damn it, and then he was in, and Daniel was fucking him, and Jack still wanted more.

He got it, as if suddenly there really was a Santa Claus and an Easter Bunny, and even a Magical Groundhog and today was the day they were giving Jack everything he wanted. He could feel Daniel's cock in his ass, but it also felt like Daniel was sucking his erection and tonguing his nipples, pressing kisses to his face. Daniel was everywhere, surrounding him, loving him, destroying him with a surfeit of love and adoration.

Even though his eyes were closed, Jack could see a glow, burning bright as if some nuclear explosion was taking place right here, in his bedroom, in his ass, in his heart, altering the landscape, like tectonic plates clashing, heaving together and then apart, leaving mountains and valleys in their wake. 

Jack heard Daniel cry out his name, and that was just what it took to send Jack over the edge. As he felt Daniel shoot inside his body, Jack came even harder than before. It felt like every cell in his body was getting into the act, dancing and shimmering along with the pearl-white liquid that was jetting out of his body. 

When he was done, Jack swore that every atom in his body was thrumming with the sheer joy of it. Daniel had collapsed at his side, arms wrapped tightly around Jack, as if he couldn't stand to be more than an inch away. That suited Jack just fine.

Minutes passed as Jack slowly recaptured the ability to think and move. They had shifted enough so Jack was spooned behind Daniel, his body curved around his friend, his--. Jack couldn't think of the right word. Lover seemed so ordinary. His everything. His--. Jack's eyes opened and he stared at the body he was holding. "Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"You're sort of, well, glowing." Jack could feel Daniel's body, and it was clearly a human shape he held in his arms. But Daniel was definitely glowing, a bright aura surrounding him, blurring his outline, an occasional glow-flare shooting out, caressing Jack, then withdrawing.

"Oh," a sleepy voice rejoined, "sorry."

The glow went out, leaving what seemed to be an ordinary human being behind. 

Jack was wide awake now, and he leaned over Daniel to turn on the lamp on the bedside table.

Daniel let out a grumpy noise and turned in Jack's arms until his face was buried in the pillow by Jack's head.

"Hey, Daniel, wake up."

"'m sleeping."

"You can sleep later, I need to talk right now."

Daniel groaned and flipped onto his back. "If you ask me if I'll fall in love with someone else if you die, I swear I'll zat you."

Jack grinned. That sort of sounded like Daniel was in love with him. Sweet. 

Daniel opened his eyes. "And Jack, what was that nonsense about me never giving you any indication I wanted this?"

Jack could feel his face growing red. Okay, denial is not just a river in Egypt. "I thought it was hero worship?" he asked hopefully.

Daniel sent him one of his patented you're-stupid-but-I-love-you-anyway looks. Jack realized he'd been getting those for a long time. Then, Daniel smiled at him. "It doesn't matter. We finally figured it out."

Boy, did they ever. Jack's body was still vibrating.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" Daniel asked.

Jack sat up and used part of the sheet to wipe off the mess on his belly. He was still sticky all over, but the rest of it could wait. "Let's start with the fact that this morning you'd just won a lifetime membership to NID Club Med. What's up with that? How come you're here?"

"Do you mind me being here?" Daniel inquired sweetly, with a batting of eyelashes.

Jack rolled his eyes heavenward for strength. "That's not the point and you know it. The problem, as I see it, is that I don't have a Narnia closet I can hide you in when the NID comes here looking for you, which we both know they will." Jack could see it all too clearly. They'd be parked across from his home, everything he was doing or saying closely monitored. Jack silently kissed his privacy good-bye. Not that he'd want it back if it meant he had to give up Daniel.

Daniel reached for Jack's hand and laced their fingers together. "They won't realize I'm gone for several more hours."

"And that's another thing, how did you get out?" The questions started tumbling out. "What happened after you were cast out? Why did you lose your memory? Why did you get it back? Why were you glowing?" 

Jack took a deep breath and finished up with the most important question, "And how the hell did you learn to make love like that and will we be doing it again?" Because now that he was out of the throes of sexual nirvana, Jack realized that there had been a pinch of something extra in their love-making. Jack was pretty sure, despite his own ego's self-assurance that he was great in bed, that it was Daniel. A glowing Daniel, a glowing Daniel with talented tentacle glowy things.

Daniel leaned in and kissed Jack. "So many questions." He stared down at their connected hands. "I'm still an Ancient, Jack. But, I'm something else, too, something, something more."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "More?"

Daniel nodded. "They're not quite sure what to do with me."

Eyes abruptly angry, Jack snapped, "So, they just decided to leave you naked, without your memory, in an alternate reality? Big of them."

Daniel bit his lip. "Yeah. I'm gonna need to talk to them about that."

Jack closed his eyes, feeling unexpectedly bereft. "Does that mean you'll be leaving again?" He felt suddenly exhausted, the stress of the last few weeks catching up to him. Jack honestly didn't think he could handle it if Daniel left his life again. 

He felt the bed shift as Daniel leaned forward, and then strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him to lean against Daniel's chest.

Jack could hear Daniel's heartbeat; feel the heat of his body, the strength holding him. He felt--his mind searched for the word--safe, exhausted, but safe. It had been a long time since he'd felt that way. 

Unfortunately, it was a fleeting sensation because, even if Daniel wanted to stay, he couldn't. The NID would take him back, or they'd try to, anyway. He pulled away. "You escaped?"

Daniel nodded. "I needed to see you."

"Are you going back?"

"To the NID?" At Jack's nod, Daniel's brows furrowed. "No. I'd just about had it with Longoria and his minions," he added in a very pissy voice.

Jack snickered. "I'd like to see his face when he goes to your room in the morning and finds that you're gone."

"Yes, I don't suppose his superiors will be very happy with him," Daniel commented, his manner suggesting that he was quite pleased by that thought.

"Poor Colonel Longoria." Jack made a tsking sound. "Sort of backed the wrong horse, didn't he?"

Daniel flashed Jack a quick grin. "You could say that."

"How do you know the Ancients aren't gonna keep fucking with you?" 

Daniel frowned. "That's something I need to talk to them about, too."

"So, you are leaving?"

Daniel cupped the side of Jack's face in his hand. "I'll be back. I promise."

"How do I know that?" Jack knew he was whining, but this waiting around day after day shit was getting way too old. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think I can wait that long."

"How will I know you've even been here?" Jack could feel himself break out in a sweat just thinking about waking up to find this had all been a dream. 

Daniel flashed him a crooked grin and started touching all the love bites that adorned Jack's body. "This and this and this and this--"

Jack slapped his hand away. "All right, already." He scowled. "Why don't you take me with you? I'll be glad to give old glowy-pants a piece of my mind."

"I need to do this on my own."

With a sense of futile frustration, Jack kept arguing. "Daniel, they could have killed you."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think so."

"What the hell are you talking about? If they'd sent you to a planet that was under attack, you could have died."

"I don't think they can kill me."

"I don't believe that for a minute. Whatever Longoria and his goons were doing to you, it hurt you. If you can be hurt, you can be killed."

Daniel found Jack's hand again and held it in his. "Look, I know this is a lot for you to take on faith, but I think it's one of their laws that they can't kill each other. It's why they left Anubis alone. Maybe they can hurt me, but I'm pretty sure they can't kill me."

"You're pretty sure," Jack parroted dubiously. "And that's supposed to make me feel better? After all, you killed Anubis and you're one of them, and so was he, sort of." 

"I know, but in a weird way, by killing him, I took care of an old and very bothersome problem for them. I think it's the only reason they didn't stop me."

"So what if they decide you're a bothersome problem?"

Daniel leaned forward and kissed Jack. "I need you to trust me."

"Damn it, Daniel, I do trust you. But you can't expect me to trust any of the other Ancients after what they did to you." 

Daniel suddenly sat up straight, his head cocked to the side. "They're calling me, I have to go." He kissed Jack again. "I will be back, as soon as I can."

"And if you don't come back? What am I supposed to do? And how long do I wait?" Jack felt like some wretched heroine in a stupid Harlequin romance, and he hated it.

"If I'm not back in a week--," Daniel shook his head, "never mind. I will be back. I know I will. Just trust me." He helped himself to another quick kiss. "I love you."

He stood, already starting to glow. "I'll see you soon." 

Jack sprang out of bed, grabbing Daniel. "No, don't go. Just don't. You can't keep coming into my life and screwing with it and then leaving. I can't handle it." 

Daniel caressed Jack's face. "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't mean to screw with your life. I just can't seem to stay away." He turned into a ball of light and streamed up and out of the room, like an upside-down waterfall.

As pissed as he was, Jack couldn't help but be impressed. He moved to the window, looking up at the stars, the rush he'd gotten at the means of Daniel's departure soon eclipsed by the depressing fact that Daniel was gone. Again. He pressed his forehead to the glass. "You better be back."

* * *

Knowing any further sleep was out of the question and in anticipation of a visit from the NID, Jack started getting rid of any evidence of Daniel's visit. He threw the sheets and the clothes he'd been wearing in the washing machine and remade the bed. 

Jack was planning on lying through his teeth, and he didn't want any evidence to fuck it up. 

Hating to do it, because it felt like he was washing Daniel away, he took a long, hot shower. When he stepped out of the shower, feeling depressed and lonely, he got a good look at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but grin. There were at least a dozen bite marks adorning his body. Jack touched a few of them, his sense memory recreating the feeling of Daniel's lips and teeth on him.

Wondering how he'd explain them to the NID, assuming they decided a strip search was on the menu, he decided he'd tell them he had rats. Jack glanced at the clock, saw it was later than he thought and that maybe he'd just leave before the NID showed up. 

He quickly Lysoled the bathroom, and waited long enough to throw the laundry in the dryer before heading for the mountain. At 0745 he was knocking on Hammond's door. "General?"

Hammond looked up and Jack could see how tired he was, how this whole thing with Daniel had been hard on him. Jack needed to remember he wasn't the only one being put through the ringer. "You got a minute?"

Hammond nodded graciously, as he always did, saying, "Have a seat, Jack."

Jack shut the door behind him and sat as directed. 

"Have you heard the news?" Hammond asked. "I'm assuming that's why you're here."

"I'm not sure. What news is that?"

"Dr. Jackson's gone. When they checked on him this morning, his room was empty, even though nothing untoward showed up on the security monitors."

Jack thought that was a neat trick. 

"Jack, I don't want these words to leave this office, but I'm concerned there's been some foul play."

"You mean you think the NID did something to him?" Jack wouldn't have put it past them, but he was surprised the General had drawn that conclusion.

"I don't know what to think about this whole affair."

Jack pursed his lips, and thought for a long moment. "General, hypothetically, if I had some news about Daniel, and I told you, would you be required to report it?"

Hammond's eyes widened and his face lightened for a moment. "If you made an _official_ report to me, then yes, I'd be required to report it."

"So, hypothetically, if I told you that Daniel popped by for a visit last night, and that he has all his memories back, and that he decided he didn't want to stay at the NID Motel Six anymore and seeing as he seems to have a few more aces up his sleeve than the average bear, he helped himself to the front door. Furthermore, if I told you that he's currently having it out with Oma and her quilting club and will report back on how that went as soon as he can, then, hypothetically, you'd need to report it, right?" 

Hammond smiled. "Yes, I would, Jack. Now, let me ask you. Do you have anything official to report?"

"Not a damn thing, General."

"And if anyone happened to drop by your home unexpectedly, would they find anything amiss?"

"No, Sir."

Hammond leaned back in his chair, looking as if he'd dropped five years. "I'm very glad to hear that."

"I thought you might be, Sir." Jack bit the inside of his cheek and then leaned forward. "I want to apologize, Sir. I know I've been way out of line lately. I'm not proud of myself."

"I appreciate your apology, Jack; these have been trying times for us all."

"Yeah, but I was the one who couldn't keep it together."

"Sometimes people meet and they're able to cross what, to the average eye, would be insurmountable differences between them, and forge a friendship that is deeper than most. I believe you and Dr. Jackson have had that kind of friendship. And the loss of a deep friendship is a terrible thing."

Jack suspected he could strip down and show Hammond his love bites, and the man wouldn't even blink. But he decided against it. "Thank you, Sir." He really wanted to give the guy a hug.

Hammond studied him with a keen eye. "Do recent events give you reason to believe that your attitude might be improving?"

That was a fair question, and no matter what happened, Hammond deserved better than the ill-tempered Colonel he'd been dealing with. "Yes, Sir. Well, the attitude for sure. The jury's still out on the rest."

"They'll want him back."

"I know, but I think they're going to find it's harder to keep him than they thought." Jack found that idea amusing, but he kept the grin off his face.

"You don't think he'll surrender himself?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

"That might put us all in a difficult position."

"I know, but--" Jack looked around. "Are you sure this room is secure?" Jack supposed it was a little late to be asking that.

"Yes. I have it checked every morning."

"Wow." Jack was impressed but then on second thought he wasn't really surprised. They didn't come much sharper than his CO. "Okay. Daniel says he's still an Ancient. I'm not so sure the President is going to want to piss him off. Not because Daniel would retaliate, because we both know he wouldn't, but the President is smarter than the NID, and I'm hoping he'll realize that he'll get more out of an ally than he will a prisoner. Especially someone as stubborn as Daniel." 

A small grin crossed Hammond's face. Daniel's stubbornness was like a sentient being all of its very own.

"Hypothetically speaking, of course," Jack added.

"Of course." Both men sat there in silence for a minute. "You think he'll be all right?" Hammond finally asked.

"You mean do I think he's gonna vanish again and end up naked somewhere else, maybe in worse shape than how we found him?"

Hammond nodded.

"I don't know. Daniel doesn't seem to think so but--" Jack shrugged.

Another few moments of silence went by. "I'd like to call you off suspension, Jack, if you think you're ready. The Tok'ra have asked for our assistance in a small matter."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'd rather stay suspended, if it's all the same to you."

Hammond just gave him a look.

Jack let out an exasperated sigh. "It's just that, with the exception of Jacob, we're nothing more than glorified guinea pigs to them. And every time we do them a favor, we end up getting screwed."

"I realize that it often seems that way, but they are one of our few allies in the fight against the Goa'uld." As Jack tried to interrupt, Hammond put up his hand, "And Jacob is the one who's asked for our help."

Jack sagged back in his chair. "Fine. Consider me back on the clock. What does he want?"

"They've lost touch with one of their inside sources. They want SG-1 to go find out what happened to him, and rescue him if necessary."

"And the reason they're not going themselves is--?" Jack couldn't wait for this. Jacob might be trustworthy but Jack still wouldn't trust Selmak as far as he could throw Jacob.

"The planet is run by a Goa'uld named Nemesis."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Nemesis?"

"Apparently, according to their source, Nemesis has been hosting some of the minor system lords in an attempt to create a collaboration of sufficient power to fill the gap created by Dr. Jackson's actions on Abydos."

"And?"

"Their source has been sending weekly updates of the information keeping the Tok'ra abreast of the situation, but they haven't heard anything for two weeks. The negotiations were nearing completion when the information stopped. They, and we, need to know if there's going to be a new set of system lords vying for power."

"Okay, but tell me why the Tok'ra can't go themselves?" Jack could still smell a rat.

"According to Jacob, Nemesis is a particularly paranoid Goa'uld and, as of two months ago, all visitors with symbiotes, other than the ones she's already cleared, are immediately sequestered and questioned by her. Apparently, she was warned of a Goa'uld planned assassination plot."

Jack was so not loving this and he was reasonably certain that, as usual, they weren't getting all the facts, specifically the ones that might help them stay alive. "So, we're supposed to go to this planet where there's a Goa'uld who's _particularly_ paranoid, and nose around?"

"I've already given the basic information to Jonas so he can do some additional research. We'll hold the briefing at 0900."

Jack could tell he'd been dismissed. Apparently Hammond had given him all the slack he planned to, and if Jack wanted to whine, he needed to take it somewhere else. Jack could do that. He stood. "Yes, Sir. See you at nine." After getting a nod from the General, Jack left his office.

Just because it made him feel better, Jack touched a couple of the love bites, feeling the slight tenderness on his skin. He fervently hoped that Daniel was kicking some serious Ancient ass.

* * *

Jack watched the Stargate, waiting for the kerwhoosh of the wormhole. The briefing hadn't made him feel any better. Jonas had found out that Nemesis, at least from the Greek god perspective, was the goddess of punishment and revenge. Jack found that to be painfully ironic. And it so figured they were on their way to her planet for a little R&R. 

He sincerely hoped she didn't take her Greek history seriously, or they could be in for a world of hurt. 

They were looking for a Tok'ra named Bellona. Jack figured they'd go in, probably find out the guy was dead, and get out. Not that Jack wished the guy harm and he knew the intel was important but, personally, Jack had his fingers crossed that the guy had bit the big burrito. If they had to break him out, things could get dicey in a hurry. 

For some reason, he kept looking for Daniel. It's not that he minded having Jonas around, he'd gotten used to him a while ago, but Daniel just felt--close. 

The MALP had already taken a look and their arrival point on the other side appeared to be undefended, so the mission was a go. The seventh symbol was locked in, and taking one last look at his team, making sure all their buttons were buttoned, and flies were zipped, Jack led his team through the Stargate.

As soon as they got through the gate and took a deep breath to clear their heads, Jack let out a disgusted noise. "What is that stink?" He looked at his teammates to see if they could smell it. Carter had her hand over her nose, and even Teal'c had a sour expression on his face. Good. It wasn't just him.

"Carter?"

Sam was consulting one of her many gadgets. Jack assumed it was testing the safety of the air quality. "I don't know, sir. There are particles in the air that we would consider pollutants but nothing life-threatening." She gave him that qualifying look, the one Buffy would call 'but-face'.

"But?" Jack encouraged, wanting to get through the lecture part of the mission.

"But our equipment can only identify what it knows, sir. There might be something here inimical to human life."

Jack looked at Teal'c. "You getting anything here?"

"No, I am not, O'Neill." Teal'c responded.

Jack gave Jonas an inquiring look but Jonas just shrugged, apparently having nothing else to offer.

Jack thought about it for a minute. Yeah, the place stank, but so did Venice in the summer, and that was a major tourist attraction. "Let's move out, but if anyone starts to feel hinky, speak up."

"Hinky, sir?" There was a small smile on Carter's lips.

"Yup. Hinky." With an exaggerated gesture, sketching almost a complete circle with his arm, he motioned them forwards.

After about twenty minutes, Jack started to get nervous. He'd gotten acclimated enough to the smell so most of the time he didn't notice it anymore. But now he was starting to catch a new stink in the air and, even without identifying it, Jack's gut knew it meant bad things.

Carter brought up the other subject that was making him jumpy. "Why aren't there any people?"

Jack had no idea. He thought they'd been lucky with the absence of guards at the gate, but they hadn't seen anybody since then. Not one person. Nada. Zip. 

Jonas held a hand over his eyes to shelter them from the sun and he squinted off into the distance. "That's the city where Nemesis is supposed to be. There should certainly be people around unless she's somehow blockaded the city."

"There'd still be people around out here," Carter disagreed. "Even if she could keep everyone out, she couldn't just make everyone disappear."

"O'Neill, I believe I smell the odor of dead bodies," Teal'c instructed, pointing a little east of the direction they were walking.

Jack let out a sigh, and allowed himself a moment to think of Daniel, wondering where he was, when he might see him again. If he would see him again. Then, holding his rifle at the ready, he put Teal'c on point, then followed Carter and Jonas.

Teal'c's nose had been right on the money. There were dead bodies. Men. Quite a few of them. "Phew," Jack complained, waving a hand in front of his nose.

It appeared that everyone on his team agreed with his assessment. 

With tears streaming down her face from the smell, Carter was crouching down by one of the bodies. "Look at their limbs and their faces. I'd say they were all convulsing before they died." She grimaced. "This one bit his tongue in half." Carter stood and swallowed hard, looking a little green around the gills.

"I agree," Teal'c said. "There are no signs of weapons fire."

Jack was liking this less and less. "So what killed them?" He could think of a few ways of being killed that made a body convulse, none of them pretty. "Poison?" he suggested, thinking that the most likely scenario. He looked around and then up, trying to think of how it was delivered.

Jonas was staring down at one of the bodies. "Do you think she did it? Maybe she poisoned them at dinner. Are they Goa'uld?"

"Some of them are indeed Goa'uld," Teal'c answered, "but not all." He prodded one of the bodies until it flipped over. "These few are Jaffa." 

Jack pursed his lips. "So a couple of Goa'ulds with an armored guard? Do you think they knew they'd been poisoned?" He frowned. "Wouldn't the Goa'uld symbiotes protect them?" Jack was glad Teal'c no longer had a symbiote if this poison was able to destroy them.

"I do not know," Teal'c informed them. His voice held that tiny hint of grumpiness when he didn't have sufficient information to understand what was going on.

Carter had her thingamajig out again. "You picking up anything?" Jack asked. "Should we head back home?" Of course if they'd been exposed to something nasty, they'd end up quarantined. Great.

"Nothing I didn't read before." Her face scrunched in consternation, Sam shook her head. "I can only think of two scenarios that make sense, and those are still little more than guesses."

"Hit me with them," Jack suggested. 

"It would be better if I was able to draw some samples and have them analyzed at the lab."

"Yeah, I get that, but give me what you have."

"Yes, sir. Well, given that I don't get any different readings here than I did at the gate, and assuming they were poisoned, either the poison that killed them has already dissipated, including any possible exudates from their bodies, or--" she winced.

"Or--?" Jack encouraged, willing to play the game of coax-the-info-out-of-Carter.

"Or the poison is in the air, and we've been breathing it this whole time."

Jack frowned, not liking that idea. "Any of you feel sick?"

Carter frowned back. "I feel a little sick to my stomach, but it's just as likely to be from that as anything else." She gestured at the dead and stinking, bloated bodies. 

Jack glanced at Teal'c and Jonas. "Any dizziness, weird spots in front of your eyes, stomach aches, muscle cramping?" He wasn't feeling any of those things and he hoped no one else in his team was either.

He got negative head shakes from both men. Jack didn't like it. Any of it. "We're heading back. Turn it around, kids."

Carter nodded and took point again, and they marched silently back towards the Stargate. Jack felt oppressed by the silence. It was too quiet. Suddenly he had the creepiest feeling that there wasn't anyone alive on this planet. Humans, Goa'ulds, even animals.

As if to prove his point, he tripped over the dead carcass of a bird that they'd somehow missed before. Jack suddenly wished they'd never come to this damn planet. 

"Sir?" Carter asked, interrupting his silent hissy fit.

"Yeah?"

"I don't--I don't feel right."

Jack suddenly felt it as well. He was hot, and his tongue felt too big for his mouth. "Just keep moving."

It seemed to take forever and Jack was panting before they'd gone another 100 yards. Sweat was pouring off his body, his stomach roiling. He fell to his knees, retching. 

Teal'c staggered by him, then even he fell to his knees. He gave Jack a distressingly bleak look. "We are dead, O'Neill."

Jack knew he was right. They'd finally run out of luck. Jack could barely hold his head up let alone make it back to the Stargate. He heard Carter cry out and as she started seizing, everything blurred and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Hammond laid his hands flat on his desk and tried his best to rein in his temper. "Colonel Longoria--"

Suddenly Daniel was there. One minute Hammond and Longoria had been alone in his office, and now, Daniel was there, too. Daniel winced a polite grin at Longoria. "Sorry to interrupt." His gaze turned to Hammond's. "General, where's Jack?"

Longoria opened the door to Hammond's office and yelled out into the hallway to the nearest SF. "Arrest this man. Immediately." His finger was pointed inside the office. A soldier poked his head in cautiously, as if afraid Longoria was asking him to arrest Hammond. 

He didn't look any happier to see it was Daniel. "Him?" the SF asked.

"Yes, damn it. Him. Arrest him." Longoria was practically screeching.

Hammond put a hand up to stop the soldier. "Hold on." He turned to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, it's very good to see you, son."

Daniel smiled at the General. "Thank you. Me, too. I mean to see you." A pause. "Where's Jack?"

"He's off-world right now."

"I know that, but where? I think he's in trouble."

Longoria stalked over toward Daniel and made as if to poke Daniel in the chest. "I knew you were--" He didn't finish as his finger and then his hand, followed by his entire body went right through Daniel. He stumbled, and only a hand slamming against the far wall kept him from going ass over teakettle. He stood up tall, straightened his uniform and glared at Daniel. "This is unacceptable."

Hammond glared at Longoria. "Your behavior is unacceptable. Please adjust it or leave my office."

The Colonel pointed at Daniel with a finger visibly trembling with the same rage that consumed the owner of said finger. "He is a prisoner of the NID and has been shown to be an enemy of the people. I have jurisdiction over him, General."

Hammond bit back a smile. "That might be hard to exercise, Colonel, if you can't touch him." With that, he dismissed the man and turned back to Daniel. "Why do you think they're in trouble?"

Daniel's eyebrows went up and his mouth fell open to speak and then shut again. He shrugged. "Not sure exactly, I just know it. Can you tell me where he is, what the gate address is?"

"Are you an Ancient again, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond couldn't take his eyes off Daniel. He had wondered, despite Jack's words, if he'd ever set sight on the man again. He hoped there was a way to keep him around. His loss to SGC had been profound.

"Sort of. Partly." Daniel offered a wincing smile. "Can we talk about this later?" He pointed toward the gate room. "Has anyone gone off-world since SG-1 left?"

Hammond shook his head. "They were the last team out. There's been no report of trouble."

Longoria was arguing with the soldier. "Zat him, soldier. I have jurisdiction here, not Hammond."

The soldier looked very unhappy about the whole situation.

"Will a zat shot hurt you, son?" Hammond asked Daniel very softly.

Daniel shook his head.

Hammond smiled at the soldier. "Go ahead. From a purely jurisdictional point of view, Colonel Longoria is correct and he does have the right to reclaim his prisoner."

The soldier grimaced at Daniel. "Sorry, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

The soldier fired and the zat glow coalesced around Daniel's body and then diffused harmlessly into the air. The soldier let out a relieved sigh and then stood at attention at Longoria's glower.

Daniel pointed toward the gate room. "If it's all right with you, I'm just gonna go follow them. Okay?"

"No, it's not all right," yelled Longoria, his face beet red. He turned to the soldier. "Shoot him."

Hammond stood up. "Colonel, even you must see that you cannot contain Dr. Jackson at this point. I suggest you simply get out of his way." He smiled and gave the briefest of head nods to Daniel. Hammond had no idea what Daniel was up to, but he believed in him. Always had.

Daniel popped out. 

For a moment, Hammond was afraid Longoria might have a stroke. The Colonel pointed a finger again, this time at Hammond. "Head's will roll for this."

He slammed out of Hammond's office and Hammond called the gate room. "If Dr. Daniel Jackson tries to use the gate, do not interfere." When he got a stuttered agreement, Hammond picked up the red phone. Might as well start doing damage control right now.

* * *

Jack came to, retching his guts out. Not his favorite way to wake up. However, seeing as he was pretty sure he was supposed to be dead, puking was a good thing. Relatively speaking.

He heard someone call his name, and then realized that someone was rubbing his back. "Wha--?" was the best he could do. He wanted to turn to see who was behind him, but it was too much work. What he could see through squinted eyes was that he was still on the same cursed planet, and the rest of his team was down.

"Jack, try to take a deep breath. You'll be all right."

The voice was finally registering. "Daniel?" The retching had stopped but now the coughing was starting up. "What's going on?" Jack could tell that the air smelled better. Maybe he was actually clearing his lungs out with all the coughing, instead of sucking in more poison.

"You've all been poisoned, but I guess you figured that out."

Jack nodded, still coughing. He pointed at his team, hoping Daniel got that he was asking how they were.

"I think you'll all be fine. I just need to get you back to Janet so she can make sure of that."  
  
That worked for Jack. Then he noticed that Daniel was looking a little glowy around the edges. Then it actually sank in that Daniel was sitting in front of him. "Hey," he said absurdly. He coughed some more.

Daniel grinned at him, seeming to understand. "Hey." 

Jack used another non-verbal gesture to signify the air and everything around them. "You?"

Daniel nodded. "I got rid of the poison."

Jack frowned and choked out, "You won't get in trouble?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. Not this time. All the bad guys were already dead. You four were the only ones I would impact by using my powers." 

Jack hacked until he was seeing black spots dance in front of his eyes. It felt like he was coughing up his kneecaps. 

Daniel frowned at him. 

"What?" Jack gasped out, not liking the frown.

"I don't think you can make it to the Stargate."

"Can't you just--" Jack coughed and wheezed a little, "you know, zap us home?"

Daniel scrunched his face up. "Not really sure, and I'd hate to do it wrong, you know?" He patted Jack on the shoulder. "I'll go get the General to send a team to retrieve you. The air's fine now, so no one will be at risk." He stood, as if to leave.

Jack grabbed for his hand and held it for a long moment trying to communicate his thanks and his love, in between hacking and spitting. He was sure he was presenting an irresistible picture. But Daniel squeezed his hand back and for some reason Jack felt that he'd gotten his message across and Daniel had sent his own reassurances of love back.

* * *

He'd only made the one call to the President, when the klaxon started blaring, announcing an unscheduled gate activation. He raced down to the control room, just in time to see Daniel appear, right through the iris. 

Hammond went down to the gate room, glad the man was on their side. "Dr. Jackson," he said in greeting, waiting for news, hoping to hell it wasn't bad. The fact that Daniel was alone made his guts churn.

Daniel quickly reassured him. "They're all alive, but they're sick. The planet was hit by some sort of chemical warfare and everyone else on the planet is dead. SG-1 is too sick to make it back to the Stargate so I need you to send a team to retrieve them. I've eliminated the poison in the atmosphere, and seeing as everyone else is dead, it should be safe."

Hammond nodded and called up to Sergeant Davis. "Please have SG-8 get prepped for an immediate first-aid rescue mission."

Davis nodded and Hammond could hear the announcement over the PA system calling for SG-8. "Where are they?" Hammond asked.

"I'll go with the team and show them."

Hammond nodded, and then he gave Daniel a relieved smile. "Thank you for going after them. I don't need to tell you what a loss that would have been."

Daniel smiled shyly in return.

Hammond sincerely hoped, again, that somehow Daniel would be able to stay a part of SGC. It had been a somber year without him. 

A few minutes later, a team with packs bulging with medical supplies and portable stretchers showed up. They stared at Daniel as if he were a ghost.

Hammond bit back a smile. In some ways, Daniel was a ghost. Unfortunately, there was no time for explanations, not that he had one to give, in any case. "Dr. Daniel Jackson will lead you to SG-1," he said firmly, at least to put their minds at rest that the good doctor was actually standing there and they weren't all suffering from communal hallucinations. He turned to Davis. "Please dial up the planet."

Slowly the chevrons engaged until the familiar kerwhoosh filled the room. One second later, Daniel was through the gate, SG-8 right behind them.

* * *

Daniel stood next to General Hammond in the observation room overlooking the Infirmary. All four members of SG-1 were still sleeping the poison off. Jack, Sam and Teal'c were all expected to recover without any long-lasting effects. Jonas was having a harder time recovering, although Janet hadn't been able to pinpoint exactly why. It clearly had something to do with his alien physiology, and she was running all the tests she could. She had told Daniel that Jonas would recover as well; it would just take more time.

Then, she'd given him a big hug, told him it was good to see him, wiped a happy tear away, and went back to work. After the third nurse had given him a hug, Daniel had escaped up to the observation room.

"Is Colonel Longoria still here?" Daniel asked.

"No, although I suspect he'll be back as soon as he hears that you're still here." Hammond gave him a considering look. "Will you be here for long?"

Daniel scrunched his face up. "I'm still in negotiations about that."

"You mean with the other Ancients?"

Daniel nodded. "They're, well, I'm not quite what they expected."

Hammond let out a short laugh. "Son, I think you have that effect on everyone." He clapped Daniel on the shoulder. "And I mean that in a very good way."

Those words meant a lot to Daniel, especially coming from a man like Hammond. "Thank you."

"If you think they'd care what one beat up old General has to say, please let them know that we'd prefer to keep you around."

"I'll tell them that," Daniel said, touched deeply. "Have you heard back from the Tok'ra contingent who went to the planet to try to understand what happened there? Was it Nemesis or one of the remaining system lords?"

The General shook his head. "They're still combing the city for clues. They'll let us know if they find something."

Daniel wondered if they'd ever know, especially with him removing all traces of the poison. He suddenly felt an inner pull. "Speaking of the Ancients, it's time for me to go meet with them again." He gestured down to the Infirmary. "Will you tell Jack I was here?"

"I will. God speed, son."

With another nod and quick smile, Daniel closed his eyes and willed himself to Oma.

* * *

Two days later, Daniel leaned against the back wall of the conference room, near the coffee pot, while Jack, Hammond, and two SFs stood between him and Longoria. "He's a loose canon. He's got no business in a top-secret military installation. He needs to be under constant supervision," Longoria insisted.

Jack scowled at him. The guy was like a broken record. He glanced at Hammond. "General, do we have to keep listening to this?" Carter and Teal'c exchanged a look. Jonas was still in the infirmary, getting stronger every day.

Daniel's eyebrows went up and then said, conversationally, "Actually, he's right."

That stopped everyone, and all action in the room ceased with all eyes on Daniel. Jack's eyebrows went up. "What?" One of these days, or months, or years, he was gonna teach Daniel some survival skills. Agreeing with a power-hungry NID henchman was not one of them. "Daniel?"

"No, he's right, Jack. I am dangerous."

Jack raised his hands in supplication to whatever snake-less god was listening and then dropped them in disgust. "What the hell are you doing?"

"If this is going to work, we need to be honest. I am, to all intents and purposes, an omnipotent being. Shifu taught me the danger of absolute power. Without sufficient safeguards, no one with these sorts of powers should just be allowed free reign."

Jack decided it might be a satisfying hobby to simply shoot Daniel when he was pissing him off. After all, the bullets wouldn't actually hurt him, but it would sure as hell make Jack feel better. "Daniel?" he asked again, warning his friend to shut the fuck up.

Longoria jumped in, a look of sheer vindication on his face. "You see? Even he agrees with me. Guards?" he gestured at them with a sweeping gesture. "Arrest him."

Daniel held up a finger in mild dispute. "No. That's not the answer, either." He smiled very briefly in apology. "Besides, there's really not any place you could put me that I couldn't get out."

"DanielJackson, you cannot compare your current situation to the dreams with which Shifu taught you. That power was tainted by the Goa'uld."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Besides, you're a good guy. You'd keep it under control."

Daniel's eyebrows went up. "You sound awfully sure."

Jack bounced up on his toes and back down. "It's not like you'd be the first."

Daniel's eyebrows wiggled some more. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean look at Superman. He had all that power, and he did all right."

This time Daniel's eyebrows furrowed. "You do know that he was a fictional character, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm just using him as an example. He had all that power and he used it to fight the good fight. That's all I'm saying." Then he gestured at the rest of SG-1. "And he had a team, just like us, that kept him from getting too big for his britches. You know, Lois and Jimmy, and Perry White."

Jack glanced at Carter and Teal'c only to find that Carter was biting her lips trying to keep from laughing, and both of Teal'c's eyebrows were up. He scowled. "Fine. Don't like that example, how about Q?"

Daniel's mouth actually popped open at that, and Jack had to think hard about ice cubes and snakeheads not to think about what that mouth could be wrapped around.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Do you mean Q from Star Trek?"

Teal'c stepped into the fray. "I believe he does, DanielJackson."

"Right, well, besides the obvious point that he is yet another fictional character, Jack, he was also constantly causing problems. Remember that little incident with the Borg?"

Jack dismissed that with a negligent back-hand wave through the air. "It also meant that Starfleet was that much more ready to deal with them when they showed up. Remember that?" He was the one who owned all the Star Trek DVDs. There was no way Daniel was gonna win this contest.

Daniel chewed on his bottom lip for a second, and Jack could barely tear his eyes away. Wasn't it time for everyone to go away now? He really wanted Daniel to do that glowy thing in bed again.

Jack let out a growl. "Fine, you want a real-life example. How about Oma? She's sort of all right, even if she left you naked in some storage room in an alternate universe." Come to think of it, Jack sort of wanted to give Ms. Oma a piece of his mind.

"Oma lives by very strict rules, the same ones I was expected to live by as an Ancient."

Jack scowled. "Yeah, well those rules sucked. We'd all be dead if you'd played by the rules."

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond interjected. "Do you have an alternative?"

Longoria got back in the act. "There aren't any alternatives. He goes back with me."

Daniel stared at him for a few moments, his lips pursed. When Longoria actually started squirming, Daniel moved until he was directly in front of him. "Shifu taught me that the true nature of a man is decided in the battle between his conscious mind and the desires of the subconscious."

Longoria looked at him suspiciously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jack let out a snort. "Welcome to the club."

Daniel ignored him and continued. "In understanding, heaven and earth are separated, and nothing is hidden."

Longoria shot the room a desperate look, whispering to anyone who might be listening, "What's he saying?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Listen, Daniel, if you're gonna start talking like glow-boy all the time, I need to seriously rethink you getting back on the team." Daniel ignored him, of course.

"Understanding cannot be truly given, nor can it be received, but it can be experienced." Daniel lifted his hand and touched Longoria's forehead. "Dreams can teach. It is time for you to dream."

Jack lunged for Longoria as he collapsed, and between him and the SFs they managed to get Longoria horizontal without any undue damage. "What the hell did you do to him, Daniel?" Jack hissed.

"I am teaching him."

Jack stood up and glared at Daniel. "Okay, this inscrutable shit stops right here. And if you think that you're gonna be teaching me anything that way you've got another thing coming."

Daniel grinned at Jack. "You have much to learn, grasshopper."

"Ha, ha, you're a riot." He gestured down at Longoria. "Is he all right?"

"He's just dreaming, Jack. Just like I did when Shifu taught me."

Jack sighed, remembering what a basket case he'd been, wondering what the hell was going on with his friend. 

Hammond frowned at Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, I can't really allow you to put high ranking officers to sleep every time they disagree with you."

Daniel let out a sigh. "I know. But he--" He cut himself off. "Want me to wake him up?"

A small smile graced Hammond's lips. "Will he actually learn anything?"

Daniel shrugged. "I did."

Jack rolled his eyes again. "Jesus, Daniel, he's nothing like you, the guy's a complete a--" At a look from Hammond, Jack shut his mouth.

Hammond looked at Longoria on the floor for a moment. "Perhaps a nap will do him some good." He gestured at the SFs. "Could you please arrange for Colonel Longoria to be taken to the infirmary?"

Several salutes and 'yes, sir's later, Longoria and the SFs were gone.

Hammond sat them all down and gave Daniel a serious look. "I've spoken to the President, and he is inclined to trust that you will act in our best interests."

"I appreciate that, sir."

"Don't thank me. Your reputation speaks for itself."

Daniel smiled at the General's words, his face reddening a little.

Jack leaned back in his chair, front two legs off the floor. "So, does that mean you're sticking around?" It better mean that, Jack thought to himself, or he was gonna whump some sense into Daniel later.

Daniel leaned forward, hands clasped in front of him. "The Ancients would rather I come home with them, but I told them that wasn't an option."

Jack bit back a shit-eating grin. That's my boy, he crowed silently to himself.

"But, I can only stay under certain imposed conditions. You need to know that they'll be watching me carefully."

Jack slammed his chair back down. "What does that mean?"

"They're setting a dangerous precedent by allowing me to keep my human form and still have all my powers. But, this last battle with Anubis, and their subsequent judgment of me has created a bit of a schism among the Ancients."

Jack grinned. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. You just can't help it, can you?" He leaned towards Teal'c. "Just like Q, right?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Daniel frowned at Jack. "The reasons for their non-interference are sound. They have so much power it's essential they don't take sides. Not just because the side they chose would inevitably win, but also because the danger to the universe should the Ancients themselves disagree and battle it out would be catastrophic."

"But you had the right of it, Daniel," Sam said. "If they don't take sides, the strong will win. And the strongest isn't always the side of--" She shrugged.

"Truth, justice and the American way?" Jack finished, helpfully.

"I wouldn't use exactly those words, sir," she answered with a humorous look in his direction, "but something like that. If Oma Desala hadn't interfered on Kheb, we'd all be dead, and Shifu would have been taken by the Goa'uld. If you hadn't helped on Abydos, Anubis might have destroyed the entire planet. Where's the justice in that?"

Teal'c stayed silent, simply watching the exchange.

Daniel nodded. "I know. And they know it, but they haven't really been in a position to do anything about it. But, now they have me and the rules have changed a little."

"A little?" Jack prompted.

"A little," Daniel agreed. "I can use my powers to help you. To help SG-1, when we're off-world. When you're in danger. They're willing to admit that we're trying to do the right thing and they'll allow me to help."

Jack didn't like the sound of that. "Allow you? What happens if you push it too far?"

Daniel winced. "I end up naked, without my memory, on some distant planet."

Jack slammed his hand on the table. "That's bullshit. Who are they to judge you? What gives them the right to decide?"

Daniel put out a soothing hand. "Jack, calm down."

"No, it's crap, and you know it." Who the hell knew where they might send Daniel next time? Maybe some place where he'd be killed before he could get his memory back and remember he couldn't die. He hated this mumbo-jumbo existential shit. 

"Actually, there's a certain wisdom to their plan. And I think I'll know if I'm coming close to crossing the line, if I'm using my powers out of some misguided conceited belief that I truly know who deserves to live and die. I'm the one who came up with the guidelines. I keep you alive. The three of you."

Sam sat back, her eyebrows up, a small grin on her face. "Sort of like our own guardian angel?"

Daniel grinned back. "Yeah, sort of like that."

"I'm okay with that." She looked at Jack. "How about you, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of attached to the idea of not dying." Jack cocked his head to the side and looked at Daniel. "But, if your job is to keep us alive, why don't you just, you know, twitch your nose or something, and kill all the Goa'uld?"

Daniel's eyebrows went up. "Twitch my nose?" he said indignantly.

Jack put his finger on his nose and wiggled it. "Yeah, like Samantha Stevens."

"Jack, you watch way too much television."

"Just answer the damn question, Daniel," Jack said, aggrieved. "Getting rid of the Goa'uld is a surefire way to keep us alive."

"Because it would be wrong."

"In what way, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel scrunched his face up and thought for a second. "There's a place for evil in the world. In that, the Ancients are right. Sometimes evil is necessary; it creates its opposite. Good blooms in its presence in a way it might not if evil were absent."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna do this a lot? Go all Zen?"

"I'm not going Zen, Jack. I'm serious. Think about it. If Apophis hadn't taken Shar'e and Skarra, I might have stayed on Abydos."

The thought of that made Jack unhappy.

Daniel continued. "We never would have met Teal'c. We might not have any of the allies we have today or have a shot at winning this war."

Jack shot Daniel is patented this-is-bullshit look. "We wouldn't need any allies if it wasn't for the Goa'uld. And Teal'c would be happily living the Chulak lifestyle, fishing with Ryak."

"I find that difficult to believe, ColonelO'Neill," Teal'c said in response.

"All I'm saying," Jack said, exasperated, "is that without the Goa'uld, we could just be happily exploring--"

"And this would be a scientific installation, and you'd be out of a job," Daniel rejoined, just as exasperated. "Sometimes good needs a jumpstart and evil provides the impetus. Complacency is just as dangerous in its own way. Besides, if I eliminated the Goa'uld, another evil would rise in its place."

Hammond raised a hand to stop the argument. "Let me see if I understand you correctly, Dr. Jackson. Are you saying that, within these guidelines of yours, you would continue to be a part of SG-1, and go on all their missions?"

Daniel nodded hopefully. "If you'll agree to that, General. I could just meet them wherever they're going, but I'd rather be here, where I could do my research, and--" He stopped. "Although, I know Jonas does that part, now, and I--" Daniel sighed. "I don't want to take his place."

Jack knew Daniel meant it. Daniel was not the sort of man who would simply assume he could have his place back, would never understand that for all of Jonas' talents and skills, that he was a placeholder. There'd been an empty spot where Daniel was supposed to stand, and when he'd left, Jonas had been put there so it didn't seem so empty. 

The General smiled at Daniel. "I'm sure Jonas will understand that now that our premiere linguist and expert at first contact has come back we'd want him on SG-1. We'll find another team for Mr. Quinn."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked worriedly, his head turning to take in Sam, Jack and Teal'c. "I mean, maybe you've gotten used to him and, um--"

Sam smiled at him. "Daniel. Of course we want you back."

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned. 

Jack beamed at his team. Right answers, folks, he thought to himself. Jack knew the perfect team for Jonas that could take advantage of the kid's photographic memory. Then he frowned and glared at Daniel. "Hey, you're not gonna be making my gun turn into a flower or a butterfly or crap like that, are you?" 

Daniel gave him an innocent look. 

Jack scowled. "I’m still in charge of this team, Daniel."

Daniel nodded. "Of course, Jack."

Jack stared at him through narrowed eyes. He glanced surreptitiously around the room to see that Hammond and the rest of his team all looked like they were trying not to laugh. Even Teal'c looked amused. "Ha ha," Jack said darkly.

"All kidding aside, Daniel," Sam interjected seriously, "what are your limits? Keeping us safe could be interpreted fairly broadly."

"I know." Daniel looked up toward the ceiling and scrunched his face up. "We'll work it out as we go along. I might need to consult every now and then with the others." 

Jack frowned, not liking the idea that Daniel might always be under glowy surveillance. He could also see rough seas ahead with him yelling at Daniel to cross the line every time Daniel refused to use his powers the way Jack wanted him to. He'd need to keep remembering how it felt when Daniel had been torn out of his arms, and how Jack would feel knowing he was to blame. Jack hoped the memory stayed fresh.

"Do you need some quarters here on base, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't really need a place of my own. So, I was thinking I could just stay with Jack."

Jack's eyebrows went up. "Hey. Don't I get some say in this?" It wasn't that he minded, in fact, he thought it was great, but it was the principle of the thing. He couldn't appear to be a complete pushover.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Never mind, then. I'll just go sleep in the park."

He heard what sounded suspiciously like a giggle coming from the area where Carter was sitting. For appearances, Jack let out a loud suffering sigh. "Fine, fine. You can come home with me." His eyebrows furrowed. "For now," he added, as if Daniel better watch his step.

"I'll get started on the paperwork to make you--well--alive again," the General said with a wry smile. 

"Yeah, and maybe we could let this be the last time, Daniel," Jack suggested sarcastically. "You don't know how hard it is to find the 'back-from-the-dead' forms."

"I suspect General Hammond keeps a supply on hand," Teal'c offered, nothing on his face, except the smallest quirk of his lips, to indicate that he was less than serious. 

Jack sort of grinned. The problem was that it was probably true. How many times had Daniel died or been declared dead? Too many times to count. At least now Daniel couldn't die. Not really. Suddenly he really needed to get Daniel to himself, reacquaint himself with his lover's body, and that very cool glowy thing he did last time.

"Colonel, your team's on stand-down for two days. I'll see you back here then." 

Jack stood, nodding in respect. "Yes, Sir." He lifted his hands in a what-can-I-say sort of motion. "And thanks." He gestured toward Daniel. "For everything."

The general nodded at him, then beamed at Daniel. "We're just glad to have you home, son."

Daniel's eyes were bright. "Glad to be home, General."

With that, the general left the room.

Jack smiled at his team, his whole team. "Barbecue, my house, 1900?"

He got pleased nods from Teal'c and Carter.

"Great." He turned to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson? After you."

Daniel's eyebrows did a little dance but then, with a quick smile, he preceded Jack out of the room.

Jack caught up with him quickly and whispered softly, "I just wanted to look at your ass."

"Jack," Daniel protested, even while he was smiling.

"What?" Jack said innocently. Then he frowned. "Hey, when you said you couldn't use your powers, you didn't mean that glowy thing you did in bed, did you?"

Daniel grinned wickedly and kept walking.

"Daniel, I mean it, you can still do that, can't you?" Jack sprinted after his lover. "Daniel?"

The End


End file.
